Lion's Badger
by StarSerene
Summary: Celia Tonks doesn't like magic, which is funny considering she's a witch. Leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not on the top of her to-do list, even with a set of red-headed twins dragging her kicking and screaming there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the re-write of Little 'Puff! I decided to delve deeper into Celia's character and focus more on her thoughts on magic. So, anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

Mum dropped me off outside of the wand shop as she went to go find some of my other school supplies. I looked hesitantly at the door. It was so big.

Somebody bumped into me from behind, sending me tripping on the steps. I landed hard, scrapping my hands. They stung as I wiped them off.

"Sorry," a giant of a man said, picking me up and setting me on the top step like I was a feather. "Ought to watch where I'm going. Come along then, 'Arry." A scraggly boy with a mop of black hair and broken glasses followed close behind with a few packages.

I turned to look at the door again. A wand…

I opened the door before I could think, brushing my hands off again to try to get rid of the stinging.

A bell tinkled somewhere in the shop. Dust fairies floated in the light cast by the windows. The shop was a mess, almost cozily so. There was this… feeling.

"Miss Celia Tonks," a voice called from the rows of wands. "I thought I would have seen you last year, but I suppose your birthday is later than most. It seems like yesterday I gave your parents and sister their wands."

An old man was standing before me, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. Yes, that was the word. Gloom. The shop felt gloomy.

"Now," he said, jerking me out of my thoughts. "Which is your wand arm?"

I wordlessly stuck out my right arm.

"Good, good," Mr. Ollivander said as he started to measure me. "Now, as you know," he continued, moving away. I jerked back as the tape measure did its work without Mr. Ollivander's help. He turned to face me, a frown on his face. "Stand still. It won't hurt you."

Mr. Ollivander moved to the rows of wands, searching as he talked at me.

"Each one of my wands has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Tonks. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's - or witch's - wand. That will do."

The tape measure crumpled to the floor and Mr. Ollivander flicked his wand lazily, sending it onto the desk.

"Try this one," he said, handing me a short, swishy looking wand. He eyed me closely as I hesitantly took it from him.

Immediately, something broke. Mr Ollivander quickly took it from my hand and replaced it.

The process seemed to repeat for hours.

Mr. Ollivander kept muttering under his breath as he searched and searched for my wand. I held still, shifting in my spot occasionally. I didn't know what to do. I was supposed to have magic… but if I didn't? I started to breathe out a sigh of-

"Here." Mr. Ollivander turned a wand over in his hands, eyeing me. His eyes, though incredibly cool, had quickly become creepy, staring at me intensely like he was. "Hawthorn wood, a phoenix feather core, 11 inches, and QuiteBendy flexibility. Try this," he said, holding out the beautiful wand.

When I didn't grab the wand quick enough, Mr. Ollivander thrust it into my hands and ducked for cover.

I stared at the wand for a moment. It was warm. Getting warmer.

I hissed, dropping it as it felt like it would burn my hands off.

"Curious," Mr. Ollivander said, stepping from behind his counter and picking up the wand slowly. He eyed it, turning it over in his spindly hands.

"Hawthorn wood wands are complex, much like their owners." I received a pointed look. "They are suited to _healing_ magic, but also adept at curses. Phoenix core: difficult to get. You should have a great range of magic with this wand, though it might be a bit finicky until you win its allegiance," Mr. Ollivander said, holding the wand out to me.

I stared at Mr. Ollivander. Surely he didn't mean-

"Yes. I think this is the wand for you, Ms. Tonks," he said, peering at me. "I'm sure you will find it satisfactory."

I numbly paid him the seven galleons and pocketed the wand, exiting the shop in a rush.

The wand was like a bag of bricks in my pocket. I wanted to pull it out and snap it and get rid of it forever. I wanted to get rid of magic forever. I wanted… I wanted…

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" a tall boy said, grabbing my shoulders as I stumbled. I hadn't been watching where I was going and I had run into him. He peered at me closely, his red hair and freckles standing out like a sore thumb in the alley. "You alright?"

I nodded and stepped back and out to the side, continuing my path. Mum should be around here somewhere.

* * *

"- packed with muggles, of course -" I hear a voice say from in front of us. I try to make myself taller to see who was saying that… ah. Redheads. Mrs. Weasley. I nearly stumble as I recognize one of them… or two. So it was one of the Weasley twins I ran into in Diagon Alley.

A boy with scraggly black hair pushes past me and I stop. Dad stops a few paces later.

"Everything alright, 'Lia?" he asks. I blink and nod, struggling to get my cart going. The boy and the Weasley twins have disappeared onto the Platform.

Dad said hello to Mrs. Weasley just before she left our side of the platform. I stood on my cart and watched her go. Dad got behind me and started pushing the cart.

"Keep your eyes open," he whispered. I glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the barrier.

Red brick was getting nearer… nearer. We were about to crash, but I kept my eyes open, flinching as we came to the point of hitting the barrier, but… we didn't hit it. Instead reality seemed to flicker before me as we went through the barrier, another platform materializing before us. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The Weasley twins seemed to materialize out of thin air beside us as we made our way to the train, Dad pushing as I stood on the cart.

"You must be Mr. Tonks," one of them said.

"And you must be Celia Tonks," the other one said, sticking out his hand in my direction with a smile. I merely looked at him, shrinking back into Dad. The smile only faltered a little before he shrugged and turned to Dad.

"Mum sent us over here-" the first one said.

"-to help your daughter-"

"-get her things on the train-"

"-not that you can't do it-"

"-but so that… what was that again, George?" the first one asked his twin.

"Uh, I think it was something about a favor," George replied with a shrug.

"That's very kind of you, boys," Dad said, stepping away from my cart.

I hopped off, gripping the handles until my knuckles turned white. Dad knelt down beside me.

"'Lia, you'll be alright," he said, peeling my hands off the cart and holding them in his giant ones. "I know you're scared about… all this," Dad whispered, waving his arm around at the Platform. "And I know you don't want to talk about it, but just know that Mum and I are only an owl away. We love you so, so much."

Dad kissed my hairline and stood. I clung to his hand. I didn't want him to go.

"'Lia, you need to get on the train now. I love you." Slowly, Dad pulled his hand from mine.

"We'll take care of her, Mr. Tonks," one of the twins said, stepping up beside me. The other one grabbed my cart and got my things onto the train. The one who remained reached out his hand for me to take. I eyed it warily. "I don't bite."

I looked to my dad. He nodded encouragingly and I bit my lip and tentatively grabbed the Weasley boy's hand. I looked back before as we stepped on the train and he gave a smile and a nod before turning on the spot and disappearing from view.

"Come on," the twin said gently, giving my hand a tug. "You can sit with me and Fred. We're just going to go check on our brother first."

The twin pulled me down the hallway to a compartment near the front, making sure I wasn't getting jostled too much in the process. He was rather tall, so that helped.

Finally, gratefully, we stopped and the twin opened a compartment. A boy with similar flaming red hair sat across from a boy… it was the boy from Diagon Alley with the really, really tall man. His glasses were still broken and he looked extremely skinny.

"Hey, Ron!" the other twin called from behind us. I jumped and whirled around. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," Ron mumbled.

"Harry," the twin holding my hand - George - said suddenly. "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. This is Celia Tonks, our friend - she's in your year. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," the boys said.

George didn't let go of my hand as he closed the compartment and half-carried me to another one. Luckily, the hallways weren't completely crowded anymore, though I still had a hard time keeping up with the long strides the Weasley boy made.

"Hey, Lee!" Fred called as he opened the compartment door. "Let's see the spider!"

George held the door open as I slipped in and then closed it behind me.

"Okay," Lee said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "But introductions first, since you brought a first year."

"This is Celia Tonks -"

"Tonks! Like Tonks is your sister?" Lee asked, his jaw dropping. "We had school with her the last two years - incredible woman. We can never seem to beat her pranks."

"I don't know, Lee," George said. "Fred and I've planned out some pretty good ones for this year."

"Okay, but Tonks is really your sister?" Lee asked again. I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek and didn't make eye contact.

"So, Celia. Okay, I'm Angelina Johnson," a girl with dark skin said after a moment of awkward silence. "Third year."

"Alicia Spinnet," another dark-skinned girl called next to her. "Also third year."

"Katie Bell," a girl with lighter skin called. "I'm a second year."

"Lee Jordan," Lee said. "But you already knew that. I'm a third year."

"Oliver Wood, fifth year," a boy next to him said.

"Don't be modest, Wood! You're the Quidditch captain!" Lee bellowed as Wood shrugged.

"And you already know me and Fred," George said. "We're third years."

"We're all Gryffindors," Fred said proudly, puffing up his chest ridiculously. I merely blinked at him and gave a withering look.

"Do you know what house you're going to be in, Celia?" Angelina asked kindly. I shook my head.

"Eh, that's all good. We all hope you get Gryffindor, but we'll still be friends with you unless you're a Slytherin," George replied. The girls and boys nodded eagerly.

Soon, they got to chatting and Lee finally pulled out the giant spider. The girls shrieked and the boys laughed, though Wood backed up a little bit. I stared at it intently. It was a bit too big to be a normal spider.

"Is that an acromantula?" I asked silently. All talk in the compartment ceased immediately as everyone nearly dropped what they were doing to stare at me.

"Merlin's beard," Fred whispered. "She _can_ talk!" I shrunk back in my seat and curled up in a ball. Too much attention.

"Shut up, Fred," Angelina said, hitting him with a book.

"What's an acromantula?" Katie asked, gazing at me curiously.

"Yeah, what is that?" Lee asked, leaning forward, the spider in his hands.

"It's a giant magical spider," I muttered. "An average-sized acromantula can be the size of a carthorse." I buried my head in my knees and took in a few shuddering breaths.

"That's so cool!" Lee cried. The sound was shrill and I flinched.

"Shut up, Lee," Alicia said. A loud _thump!_ and then an _ow!_

Conversation resumed and I stayed in the position I was in. They could see me. They could see me. The tips of my fingers were turning black. My nails lengthened and turned into shining black claws. The blackness crept up my arms, following vein lines in its reach-

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked softly. My head jerked up and swiveled to face the voice. It was the twin sitting next to me… George. I blinked a few times to clear my head. My hands were normal. They weren't claws. They weren't black. George gave me a soft nudge and repeated his question. I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I'm a little... a lot... late on updating. But now that COVID-19 has taken over our world, I thought I'd better write some more.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, 'Arry?" the giant from Diagon Alley called. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The giant was getting farther and farther away.

I struggled up stream, getting jostled left and right. My arms were steadily turning black again. So much black in one day.

"Celia! Here," one of the Weasley twins appeared at my side and grabbed my hand, forcing his way ahead of me through the crowd. "I'll see you at the sorting ceremony, okay?" With that, he disappeared into the crowd.

I stared at my hand for a moment. Hadn't he seen the black? The claws? As I looked, the black slowly faded away. Did he really not see it?

It was quieter here, on the path to the lake. I slipped and slided as I made my way on the winding, dark path. The rocks were wet and mossy and my hands squished into them as I struggled to stay upright. The wind whipped at my hair, trying to knock me off balance and the water sprayed.

"Okay, now we have all the firs' years!" the giant boomed as I rounded a corner. The others gazed at me expectantly and I shrunk back into a rock until they turned away. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a second," he called over his shoulder.

Sure enough, as we rounded yet another corner, the castle came in sight. I blinked at the lights, not having expected it. It gave off a yellow, homey sort of glow the longer I looked.

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

I sat in the back of a boat behind two girls and a boy who were bickering.

"Everyone in? Right then - forward!"

The little fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, smooth as glass.

Everyone was silent, finally, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant as the first boats reached the cliff.

I ducked my head, but kept my hands out to trail the curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We traveled through a dark tunnel, seemingly right underneath the castle until we reached a sort of underground harbor where we all clambered out of the boats.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" the giant asked a boy who climbed out of one of the boats before me.

"Trevor!" the boy cried blissfully, holding out his hands.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" The giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open all at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." I started as I stared at the woman. So that's where I recognized her. Nymph had described her plenty of times, having gotten in a lot of trouble with the Gryffindor Head of House over the years.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Pursing her lips and giving us a cursory glance, Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide and led us across the flagged stone floor to a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing closer than I would have liked.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." McGonagall paused to look us over. "You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Again, she paused to look around at us, staring at me for a moment. I backed up instinctively, bumping into the person behind me who snapped at me. When I looked back, Professor McGonagall had looked away. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Almost immediately after Professor McGonagall left, the students around me broke into whispers.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I heard Harry ask.

"Some sort of test, I think," came Ron's reply. Looks like they became fast friends. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

I merely blinked. People jostled me as they moved to find their new friends and get away from the front. My fingers were black. Black. Turning black and becoming claws-

"What the -" Several people screamed and gasped. I cringed away, covering my arms. Someone had noticed. Someone would-

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. I saw the Fat Friar - he was rather obvious - saying: "forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" It was Nearly Headless Nick, I guessed. He had just noticed us, but nobody answered.

"New students!" the Fat Friar exclaimed, smiling around at us. "About to be Sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," McGonagall's voice called. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

McGonagall waited for the ghosts to disappear into the Great Hall.

"Now, form a line, and follow me." We marched into the Great Hall. There was the Sorting Hat, just as Nymph described. It looked ordinary, but Nymph said it would grow a face and burst into song as soon as we came to a stop.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole Hall burst into applause as I glanced around. The ceiling was as starry as the night outside, hundreds of candles floating in mid-air, providing additional light.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

One of the girls who had been arguing walked up to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

The other arguing girl went up as Hannah took her place at the Hufflepuff table.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown, Milicent Bulstrode, Michael Corner, Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Fay Dunbar, Bem Elloh, Justin Finch-Fletchely, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Gwendoline Hedgeflower, Wayne Hopkins, Kellah Irene, Anna Jones, Megan Jones, Leanne Ledler, Sue Li, Neville Longbottom.

The boy ran off with the Hat to sit at the Gryffindor table, then had to run back to return it to the stool. I felt bad as the whole Hall erupted into laughter.

Isobel MacDougal, Ernie Macmillan, Draco Malfoy, Lily Moon, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Parvati Patill, Sally-Anne Perks -

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispers broke out through the Hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" I heard George and Fred shout.

Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas.

"Tonks, Celia!"

I started, looking up sharply at my name. I walked slowly, dragging my feet as if pulled by some invisible force. I looked out in the Hall desperately and locked eyes with one of the twins before the brim of the Hat covered my eyes.

"I remember sorting your sister. People still don't understand why she was in Hufflepuff," the Hat muttered. "But you… you are an entirely different matter. A challenge, really. I don't believe I have ever met someone quite like you. A few that were similar, yes, but no one like you."

My hands were black again, the dark crawling up my arms. I felt cold where it touched.

"Yes," the Hat sighed. "You will be difficult to Sort. Never have I encountered someone like you." It was almost as if the Hat was shaking its head. "Tragic, really. A metamorphmagus who doesn't use her gifts. That's quite dangerous, you know. But, yes, I suppose you do know.

"But to cut yourself off completely? Never in my thousands of years have I come across a student who was so afraid as you are. It's a shame, really. You have so much potential that you are blocking yourself off from, all because of a little fear."

I began to shiver.

"Hmm… you really ought to stop that if you don't want anyone figuring out what you are. It is truly remarkable that you are able to be here tonight. I suppose you don't understand that. No, you wouldn't. Dumbledore is very peculiar. Perhaps he wished to give you a chance. Maybe he even knows a way to cure you."

I stopped shivering, blinking in the darkness the Hat gave me.

"Now I've got your attention. Yes. We can get back to the Sorting, now."

I thought in the moment of silence what Nymph had told me about her Sorting.

"Oh, no, no, no. Your Sorting will be quite different from your sister's. You may be a metamorphmagus like your sister, but the two of you are very different. Very different indeed.

"You could fit into any of the Houses, really, if I try hard enough," the Hat said. "But I do not think Gryffindor is for you."

I sank down a little. I had met people who could be…

"Yes, I know you have friends there. Yes, I say friends for a reason. You ought to stick by them. However, Gryffindor is not for you. While I put Mr. Longbottom in Gryffindor because he needed to learn to be brave, I do not think you will need to learn to be brave.

"You are smart. Very smart. But you don't consider it as important as some other things. You would be overwhelmed by the expectations placed upon Ravenclaws, I think. It would do you little good to be surrounded by people who are all the same in many ways. Yes, they are different, but the challenge for you would be making true friends there.

"Slytherin… I think not there. You have ambition, to be sure, however misplaced it is.

"Hufflepuff… you could do well there. Surrounded by nature… people who are kind… Yes. You need true friends. You need comfort. You need to open up and you won't do that in any of the other Houses. True, it will take time to open up, regardless, but you will have more opportunity. Hufflepuffs tend to be more understanding, less prejudiced. They will support you and encourage you.

"I think perhaps we have found your House. Is there anything you would like to say, Ms. Tonks?"

I sat and pondered.

"Very well. Best announce it now.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I blinked as I could suddenly see again, the Hat having been yanked off of my head. I stood slowly, shakily, and walked slowly down the steps.

Lisa Turpin. Ronald Weasley. Blaise Zabini.

"Well done!" a voice on my right called as I sat down. I looked over as a hand was stuck out for me to shake. I blinked at it as the hand withdrew slowly. "I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory. I'm a third year."

I nodded, looking at my hands. Cedric seemed to be fine with that.

"So, another Tonks, eh? Your sister was a riot. And you! Wow! You're the first Hat Stall since Professor McGonagall!"

I looked at him curiously. What was a Hat Stall?

"Oh. Right. A Hat Stall is someone who's Sorting takes longer than five minutes to decide which House you're going to be in. We were all sitting there for a while, but it's fine. We're all happy you're here!" Cedric said with a laugh.

"Welcome!" Professor Dumbledore called from the Head table. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Professor Dumbledore sat back down as everyone clapped and cheered.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before.

Cedric sighed happily and shot me a grin. I gave him a small smile and his grin grew.

"So you can smile," he said with a laugh. He really did laugh a lot.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and the Hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." My gaze flickered to George and Fred who looked sheepishly down.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I heard a few people laugh. What sort of painful death was Professor Dumbledore talking about? A curse? A creature? I suppressed a shiver as my fingertips froze and turned black.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He gave a little flick of his wand and a long, golden ribbon flew out of it and twisted into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

Everybody finished at different times. Finally, only George and Fred were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Professor Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they finished, clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," Professor Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while... so so sorry. Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer than the other two, but I like it. We'll be exploring the Hufflepuff Common Room and the kitchens a bit and Celia might open up some.**

**Hope you all can forgive me for not having a publishing schedule for this! Let me know if you like the chapter!**

* * *

"First years, follow me!" a Hufflepuff prefect called. Cedric stuck by my side as we struggled toward the common room. We walked past a large still life painting with a bunch of fruit on it and towards some barrels in a corner on the right of the corridor.

"Now, listen _closely_," the prefect called over our heads. "To enter our common room, you have to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row. Make sure you tap it in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. If you tap the wrong barrel or rhythm, you'll get a nice shower of vinegar."

The prefect tapped the barrel and the lid swung open. Despite having heard from Nymph all about how cool the tunnel to the common room was, I was a bit concerned. What if it didn't work?

"You'll be fine," Cedric said, ushering me forward. Everyone else had gone in. I just didn't want to move. Cedric lifted me up and gave me a gentle shove. "We need to get in or we'll miss the activities."

Crawling through the tunnel was… incredible. The bottom was padded with the softest grass, fairy lights floating overhead. It smelled earthy and the wood offset the grass and lights perfectly. It was wide enough and tall enough to fit even Hagrid.

The common room, however, took my breath away.

The room was circular, its yellow bricks and natural lighting giving it a pleasant glow. There was a low table with a few plants in front of the fire which was crackling gleefully. Yellow couches and green ottomans were arranged carefully all over the room, wooden chairs at wooden tables. Plants were everywhere: tables, bookshelves, the ceiling. I even saw pieces of ivy peeking out of one of the window sill where it was covered with a barrel-like shutter. Cozy yellow, white, gray, and green rugs dotted the room. The ceiling was white with the occasional natural-wooded beam that offset it beautifully.

Cedric led me toward a notice-board, pulling up a chair for me to sit on. I sat, looking around in awe. Cedric only grinned as he leaned on the chair over my shoulder, watching as the prefects rounded up the first years nearby.

I managed to look through a window that didn't have the glare of the setting sun winking off of it and found that I was looking out at grass and dandelions onto the lake.

"Girls' dormitories on the right, boys' on the left!" the prefect called. "Settle in. We'll be playing getting-to-know-you games and explaining the House rules in an hour."

Everyone dispersed, leaving me, Cedric, and a few others to chat in the common room.

"Well, what do you think?" Cedric asked, standing up and pulling another chair over. He sat backwards on it. I looked around again. It was so bright and…

"Happy," I said softly, looking around. Cedric started.

"What?" He looked a little confused… and concerned.

"It feels happy," I replied, unable to help the small smile that crept over my face.

"Yeah," Cedric said, relaxing a bit and settling his chin on his arms. He grinned at me. "This place practically dispels anything bad simply by being in here." I looked up, my grin fading. If it got rid of anything bad… would it- "You alright?"

I blinked, locking eyes with Cedric and immediately looking away. I nodded and looked around again. I couldn't stop smiling.

"You'd better go check on your stuff," Cedric said, standing and putting his chair back. "Professor Sprout will be here to check on everyone soon and she'll probably stay the night."

I stood and froze in the spot. Where was I going, again?

"Your dorm is to the right," Cedric said. "Should be the first door on the left, though if it isn't, you'll know. They put our names on the doors so we don't forget."

I smiled gratefully at Cedric and made my way to the door, opening it slowly. It wasn't as hard to open as I thought it would be. A few feet down a long hallway, I saw the door. Standing in front of it, I examined the names on it.

_Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Gwendoline Hedgeflower, Megan Jones, Leanne Ledler, Celia Tonks._

I opened the door slowly. The other five girls were already there, busily checking their things. They looked up as I entered the room.

"You must be Celia!" a blonde girl cried, throwing down some clothes and rushing over. "I'm Hannah!" I blinked at the girl as she grinned at me. She deflated a little when I didn't say anything. "Well, I'd better get back to work."

Hannah turned on her heel and went back to her bed. The other girls, seeing how the interaction went, didn't approach.

I surveyed the room a little. Six yellow and black poster beds were in a neat little circle. The drapes were a sunshine yellow, the bedding checkered black and yellow. A small fire pit sat in the center of the room. Windows were above each bed. My bed was immediately to my right, I assumed, since no one occupied it currently.

My trunk lay at the foot of the bed, a yellow nightstand beside the bed giving me room to put things. Demeter, my barn owl, was in her cage on top of my trunk. I climbed atop my bed and stood on my tiptoes to open the window, letting her out of the cage when I was done.

I unlocked my trunk and lifted the lid slowly. Everything was in its proper place, as packed by Mum. I smiled. She had a certain knack for household charms… unlike Nymph. And there, atop my clothes and things, was a stack of letters. One from Mum, one from Dad, and one from Nymph. I pulled them out gently, leaving them bound by the twine holding them in place and set the letters on my nightstand. I would read them when everyone had gone to sleep.

Going back to my trunk, I pulled my clothes out and set them on my bed. My nightstand was soon stuffed orderly with them, leaving no room for my books. My cauldron held most of my books and a few potion ingredients Mum had packed for me. My school bag lay next to it, my wand lying on top.

My insides turned cold and churned. My hand burned where I had held it. My hand was burning, burning-

"Are you alright?" the girl on the next bed over asked. I blinked, looking over and nodded slowly. "Well, I'm Leanne."

"Celia," I replied softly. She looked a bit startled that I had spoken, but smiled at me.

"I'm excited to get to know everyone, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded, allowing a smile. "I'll let you get back to it."

I turned back to my trunk and pulled my bag from my trunk, letting my wand clatter to the bottom. I grabbed my school books and stuffed them in my bag along with ink, quills, parchment, and other school things. I set my bag gently beside my nightstand, placing Demeter's cage atop it.

That left my copies of _The Tales of Beadle the Bard_ and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. I gently lifted them and placed them on my nightstand. A vase with small, yellow flowers sat near the wall on my nightstand. I hadn't noticed it before, but it made me smile.

My wand lay inside my trunk. I didn't want to touch it again, so I closed my trunk and pushed it under my bed. I would deal with it when I had to.

Soon, it was only me and another girl - who I soon learned was named Gwendoline Hedgeflower - in the room. She glanced at me nervously before leaving me alone in the room. I pulled some parchment out of my bag along with a quill and some ink and began to write two letters, the first to Mum and Dad and the second to Nymph.

A knock on my door startled me just as I finished tying the letters to Demeter's legs.

A prefect peeked into the room.

"Oh, there is someone in here. Are you ready? We're just about to get started." I closed my window behind Demeter and followed the prefect to the now-packed common room.

Cedric waved me over to the couch he was sitting on immediately. I had to squish between him and another older Hufflepuff. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but neither of them seemed to mind, so I kept quiet.

"Congratulations!" the prefect from earlier called over the noise. It quieted down immediately. "I'm Prefect Gabriel Truman, and I'm delighted to welcome you to Hufflepuff House!" A few of the older students cheered, including Cedric. "Our emblem is the badger, an animal that is often underestimated, because it lives quietly until attacked, but which, when provoked, can fight off animals much larger than itself, including wolves. Our house colors are yellow and black, and our common room lies one floor below the ground, on the same corridor as the kitchens." Gabriel chuckled awkwardly before clearing his throat and continuing.

"Now, there are a few things you should know about Hufflepuff house. First of all, let's deal with the perennial myth about the place, which is that we're the least clever house. Wrong." A few of the students cheered again. "Hufflepuff is certainly the least boastful house, but we've produced just as many brilliant witches and wizards as any other. Want proof?" The younger students nodded. "Look up Grogan Stump, one of the most popular Ministers for Magic of all time. He was a Hufflepuff - as were the successful Ministers Artemesia Lufkin and Dugald McPhail. Then there's the world authority on magical creatures, Newt Scamander-" I smiled. He was so cool. "-Bridget Wenlock, the famous thirteenth-century Arithmancer who first discovered the magical properties of the number seven, and Hengist of Woodcroft, who founded the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade, which lies very near Hogwarts School. Hufflepuffs all.

"So, as you can see, we've produced more than our fair share of powerful, brilliant and daring witches and wizards, but, just because we don't shout about it, we don't get the credit we deserve. Ravenclaws, in particular, assume that any outstanding achiever must have come from their house. I got into big trouble during my third year for duelling a Ravenclaw prefect who insisted that Bridget Wenlock had come from his house, not mine. I should have got a week of detentions, but Professor Sprout let me off with a warning and a box of coconut ice.

"Hufflepuffs are trustworthy and loyal. We don't shoot our mouths off, but cross us at your peril; like our emblem, the badger, we will protect ourselves, our friends and our families against all-comers. Nobody intimidates us.

"However, it's true that Hufflepuff is a bit lacking in one area. We've produced the fewest Dark wizards of any house in this school. Of course, you'd expect Slytherin to churn out evil-doers, seeing as they've never heard of fair play and prefer cheating over hard work any day, but even Gryffindor (the house we get on best with) has produced a few dodgy characters.

"What else do you need to know?" A few people, including Cedric shouted out a few things. "Oh yes, we are the only house at Hogwarts that also has a repelling device for would-be intruders. If the wrong lid is tapped, or if the rhythm of the tapping is wrong, the illegal entrant is doused in vinegar.

"Once again: congratulations on becoming a member of the friendliest, most decent and most tenacious house of them all. Professor Sprout has set a letter with further details on your beds because she was afraid I would bore you to death, so now we'll get onto the next part of the party. Recite the House Rules!"

Cedric started chanting with the older students, grinning at me.

"If you can't be nice, be quiet. Never betray the trust of your friends, or anyone who wouldn't betray yours. Stand up for what and who you think is right, and don't put up with discrimination. Social gatherings must include anyone and everyone. Help all those who are in need. If you can sneak something into the common room by yourself, you deserve it. Collaboration, teamwork and perseverance can get you anywhere. Finders keepers. I'll take the lot, and treat them just the same!" The students cheered, enveloping the younger students in hugs as chatter broke out once more.

"First years assemble!" Gabriel called, marching over to the notice-board. Cedric stood and helped me to my feet, following as I went hesitantly over.

"This list," Gabriel said, barely above a whisper, "is dedicated to each Hufflepuff's birthday. It makes sure that no Hufflepuff goes without a cake and presents. The other list is for students who have been disowned or whose families can't avoid presents. It has all of their birthdays on it, and we make sure that the student never wants for presents at all Holidays."

"Time for getting-to-know-you games!" the prefect who had collected me called. The older students cheered, and Cedric gently ushered me to one of the small, green ottomans. He sat at my feet, slightly to my left.

"Okay, first, we'll go around and say our names and years," the prefect said. "I'll start. I'm Jean Smith, fifth year."

We went around in a circle, the older students cheering whenever a first year introduced themselves, leaving all of us a blushing mess.

"Now that that's settled, Professor Sprout should be here at any moment to introduce the next game!" Jean cried, clapping her hands.

The door to the common room opened, and a kindly plump lady entered.

"How much have I missed?" Professor Sprout asked, settling down on my right.

"We just introduced ourselves," Gabriel replied proudly.

"Good. Then I can introduce 'Spider Web,'" Professor Sprout said, pulling a large ball of yellow yarn from her bag. "It goes like this: we'll toss the yarn around and hold onto a little bit to make a web. Everyone will get it once, and when you get it, you'll share a fact about yourself. I'll start."

Everyone shifted in anticipation as Professor Sprout situated herself and unraveled the yarn a bit.

"My favorite plant is the asphodel flower," she said. I smiled softly. I liked that flower, though not as much as I liked canterbury bells. Professor Sprout tossed the yarn to Leanne on the other side of the room. She blushed as she caught it clumsily. An older student next to her patted her back encouragingly.

"I like photography," Leanne said with a blush. She tossed it on to Cedric.

"My favorite candy is Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," he said, grinning as he tossed it on.

It finally landed with me. I held it in my hands, staring down at its significantly reduced size. What would I say?

"I…" Cedric nudged me gently, smiling at me. "I'm a metamorphmagus," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Gabriel called from the other side of the room. "Couldn't hear you."

Cedric looked, baffled at me, as I shrunk further down. A few other students called out for me to be louder.

"Are you alright, dear?" Professor Sprout asked softly. I shook my head, biting the inside of my cheek. "Would you like me to tell them for you? It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, your sister was one as well." I knew that, but…

Nymph would hug me and tell me that it's okay to have magic. That I can be brave and let other people from Hogwarts know.

I shifted and the room quieted down.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," I said a little louder.

"Cool!" a few people said.

"Can you show us?" Jean asked. I blinked and shook my head.

"Then how do we know you're a meta… meta… whatever you are?" Zacharias Smith, one of the other first years, asked. "You've got to prove it."

I ducked my head, gripping the yarn ball as tightly as I could. Maybe my hands wouldn't turn to claws if I tried that…

"That's enough, Zacharias," Professor Sprout said. "She doesn't have to show us if she doesn't want to. Why don't you go ahead and pass it on, dear." Her words were kind, but I could tell she was worried about something.

We played a few more games before everyone dispersed for the night. Cedric chewed the last of his box of Bertie Bott's before saying goodnight.

Soon, it was only me and Professor Sprout.

I had retreated to my room during one of the games and was curled up on a couch reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ when Professor Sprout sat down next to me.

"Celia, dear, is everything alright? You haven't used your abilities once this evening. From what I know, that isn't normal." My grip on my book tightened as I shook my head. "Would you like to talk to me?"

I hesitated, sitting up and closing my book slowly. After a moment of deliberation, I shook my head, playing with the spine of the book. Professor Sprout sighed and pulled her wand out, flicking it. I flinched. A floating yellow tea set that I hadn't noticed before came zooming over. I shrunk away from it.

"Celia, are you alright?" Professor Sprout asked again, glancing at me worriedly. "You know, I haven't seen you with your wand. Most first years are so excited to learn magic that they even sleep with their wands." She chuckled, only glancing as I shook my head. Her frown deepened.

The tea set poured some tea for the both of us, my cup floating towards me. I tried to shrink farther back. Sensing my discomfort, Professor Sprout dismissed the tea.

"You're afraid of magic, aren't you?" she asked gently, turning to face me. I ducked my head and nodded. Here I was in a school for magic and I was too scared to do anything. Nymph was wrong. I wasn't brave. "That's why you haven't changed your appearance or grabbed your wand."

"It burns," I whispered to myself. Professor Sprout shifted, pulling me into her arms and began stroking my hair. I stiffened a little. Professor Sprout sighed, pulling me a little closer as I started to relax.

She didn't say anything for a while, just stroked me as the tears began to fall. I sobbed, trying to control my breathing, to force the blackness and cold to fade from my hands. Magic was… bad. Magic made you a freak. It burns on the inside and it freezes on the outside.

"You're okay, dear. It's okay," Professor Sprout said, rocking me and kissing my head. I started to be able to breathe normally. "I can't pretend to understand what's going on, but I'll talk to someone who might know. Why don't we go to the kitchens and get some hot cocoa and then you can go to bed?" I nodded, wiping away my tears. Professor Sprout handed me a tissue and I blew my nose.

Professor Sprout helped me sit up and led me to the painting outside of the common room entrance of the fruit.

"I'm about to tell you a secret," she whispered, holding a finger to her lips. "To get into the kitchens, all you need to do is tickle the pear." She reached out and began tickling the painting of the pear. It laughed and turned into a doorknob, which she turned and opened, gesturing for me to enter.

House elves that had previously been bustling around the kitchen stopped and stared as I entered, followed by Professor Sprout.

"Willy," she called to one of the elves, who soon appeared at my feet.

"Yes, Mistress Sprout?" he asked, looking up with huge eyes.

"Would you mind getting two cups of hot cocoa for me and Miss Tonks?" a few seconds later, a cup of steaming hot cocoa was shoved in my hands and many small hands pushed me towards a table where I was forced to sit. I set the hot cocoa on the table, letting it cool off a bit.

I tentatively took a sip. It was, in my limited opinion, the best hot cocoa I had ever tasted, and I shyly told the house elves so. They blushed and thanked me, trying to force another cup in my hands though I hadn't finished my first.

The door creaked open and two flashes of red hair caught my eye.

"Oi, Fred," the first Weasley twin said, stopping in his tracks. "There are people here already…"

Both twins gaped at Professor Sprout and myself having a cup of hot cocoa.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so excited to post this chapter! I had a bunch of great responses to the last chapter, so I'm glad to be able to post. I'll be posting weekly on Tuesdays unless otherwise indicated. And I'm sorry, I really did mean to post this yesterday.**

**Since I've gotten such great responses, I've decided to reply to reviews up here and thank people for following and favoriting down below.**

**GodShynin300: You're actually right! I've been placing subtle hints throughout and more are coming. It'll be completely revealed in a few chapters. I, myself, am a Hufflepuff, so I was already partial to the House, but Hufflepuff will be good for 'Lia. And yes, the twins are up to no good as usual. Bet you can't wait to find out how that plays out!**

* * *

"Hello, Misters Weasley," Professor Sprout said cooly after taking a sip of her own hot cocoa.

"Hi, Professor Sprout. Hi, Celia," the two said, looking at the ground.

"Normally, I would take points since you two are not in your common room past hours, but I'll let it slide this time since I've brought Celia." The twins sighed gratefully and plopped down on either side of me, accepting a cup of hot cocoa from the house elves each.

"Everything alright, 'Lia?" the twin on my left asked, setting his cup down. "First night jitters?" I looked to Professor Sprout who nodded encouragingly and stood. I nodded to the twin.

"This is perfect!" the twin on my right called, praising the house elves.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous. Y'know, us Gryffindors you rode with on the Hogwarts Express were impressed that you knew anything about Care of Magical Creatures," I blushed, looking down and letting my hair cover my face. "None of us has started the class yet, but I know Lee and I at least will be taking it." The twin chuckled, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. "Do you like Care of Magical Creatures?" he asked kindly.

I nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He was smiling at me, so I looked back to my cup and took a sip.

"I think they're beautiful," I whispered. He nodded, his grin growing wider.

"Yeah, most of 'em are," he responded.

"Most of what are what?" the twin on my right asked loudly.

"Magical creatures, Fred," the twin on my left said, looking over my head. "Most of 'em are beautiful."

"Well, yeah, just as long as you don't get on the wrong end of 'em," Fred responded.

I looked back and forth between the twins as they bickered good-naturedly. I knew which one was which only because they had said their names, but I wanted to know them by appearance.

Fred, the twin on my right, had a dragonpox scar on his nose and he was slightly taller than George. George, the twin on my left, always seemed to be smiling, even if it was just a twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you think, 'Lia?" George asked, both twins turning their attention to me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked softly. Fred scoffed.

"Of course she wasn't paying attention." I shrunk down a little. "Not that I don't blame you," he added hurridley, noticing my expression.

"What position do you think is best on a Quidditch team?" George asked.

"Chaser," I whispered, blushing. "I like Chaser."

"Are you any good on a broom?" George asked. I nodded hesitantly.

"I think it's time we all went to sleep, don't you, boys?" Professor Sprout said, suddenly appearing behind me. I glanced up at her and blinked, stifling a yawn. I was a bit drowsy.

George and Fred agreed and hopped up, thanking the house elves before dashing out of the kitchen, saluting at me as they did so. I smiled. They were nice.

"Come on, dear," Professor Sprout said, gently pulling the cup out of my hands and setting it on the table. She took my hands in her own and helped me stand. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

"Free first period, Herbology with Gryffindor, Defense Against the Dark Arts, lunch, Potions, free fifth period. Not a bad lineup for your first day," Cedric said, having examined my schedule. "I wouldn't look forward to Potions, though. Professor Snape doesn't seem to like anyone but the Slytherins. If you're done with breakfast, we should go get you some of the Wideye Potion before classes start." I had been yawning non-stop for the past few minutes as we ate breakfast.

Nodding to Cedric and stifling another nod, I stood. Cedric led me to the hospital wing.

"First day of classes and somebody is-" Madam Pomfrey, as Cedric whispered in my ear on the way there, was very nice once you got to know her, said, stopping as I yawned again. "Oh, dear. Late night?" I nodded, rubbing my eyes and yawning again. "Let's get you some Wideye Potion. That should help."

Madam Pomfrey bustled around the hospital wing and brought me a cup.

"Drink up, drink up. I've given you a small dose, seeing as how tiny you are. You should be fine for the rest of the day. If you have trouble falling asleep tonight, come back and I'll examine you."

I eyed the contents of my cup but downed it before I could think too much about it. My eye twitched and I blinked, suddenly more awake.

"There we are. The twitch might last for a few minutes. I must have misjudged the amount. Should have given you less. Come stop by before you go to bed."

With that, Cedric and I were gently pushed out of the hospital wing. I put a hand to my eye, trying to stop it from twitching. Cedric was busy trying not to laugh. I pouted at him.

"Sorry, it's just… Madam Pomfrey's never been wrong before! It's funny that she gave you too much…" Cedric bent over, laughing. I glared at him, rubbing at my eye.

"What's funny?" a voice asked and two redheads appeared one either side of us as we walked.

"Madam… Madam Pomfrey," Cedric wheezed, trying to compose himself. "Sorry." He burst out laughing again while George and Fred grinned at each other.

"Madam Pomfrey did something funny?" Fred asked, feigning shock. "Well, I'd never."

Cedric shook his head and let out a few deep breaths, still struggling to compose himself.

"Celia was having trouble waking up so I brought her to Madam Pomfrey who gave her some Wideye Potion, but she gave her too much and her eye is twitching." I glared at Cedric, trying hard to keep the corners of my mouth from curling up.

Fred burst into laughter while George just grinned lazily at me.

"Is that so?" he asked, peeling my hand from my eye. It twitched again. George's grin widened. "It'll stop twitching soon," he said, examining it. "It's already slowing down."

George let go of my hand and I quickly clapped it over my eye. He chuckled at me and my face flushed.

"So what's your schedule look like?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. I reached into the pocket of my skirt and pulled my schedule out, handing it to him wordlessly.

"Wonderful. I have free first period, too!" he said, grin widening, if that was even possible. "I heard there was a paddock of hippogriffs in the Forbidden Forest. Did you want to check it out?"

I hesitated. I _really_ wanted to see the hippogriffs, but…

I shook my head.

"We can get permission from Professor Kettleburn, if you'd like," George said. "That way we won't get in trouble."

I considered for a moment and nodded. I did want to meet Professor Kettleburn, after all.

"Great!" George said, grabbing my hand away from my eye. "Let's go!"

We dashed through the corridors, the early morning light reflecting off of the lake and through the open windows. I grinned, letting myself laugh as we ran through the courtyard and onto the grounds. Breathing heavily, I let go of George's hand and twirled around, in the open air until I crashed to the ground. It was soft, almost as soft as the tunnel to the common room.

George chuckled and sat down next to me as I stared up at the clouds.

"We'll have to do that again," he said, taking deep breaths as he grinned at me, flopping down on the ground.

The clouds rolled by overhead, occasionally forming lumps that looked like something.

"Come on. We have to see Professor Kettleburn, remember?" George asked, standing and brushing himself off before helping me to my feet. We dashed off again, laughing as we made our way to the Care of Magical Creatures class spot near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Professor Kettleburn was busying himself with a few bowtruckles who dashed between George and my legs as we came to a standstill.

"Oh, Mister Weasley," Professor Kettleburn said, startling and dropping a bowtruckle. It hissed and bit him and he stifled a curse. "You don't have this class until tomorrow."

"I know, Professor," George said with a lop-sided grin as I moved further into the classroom. "Celia Tonks here just wanted to check out the classroom and maybe meet the hippogriffs. She's really smart about this subject, even spotted a young acromantula my friend had."

"Is that so?" Professor Kettleburn asked, shoving the bowtruckle off of him. "Well, then I suppose I'd better show you both the way."

Professor Kettleburn opened up a door in the back of the class area as George took my hand and led me away from the niffler nest. He smiled apologetically as Professor Kettleburn led us into the Forbidden Forest.

It was a little darker here, and I found myself shivering. It reminded me of…

"You alright?" George asked softly, squeezing my hand. I nodded, blinking away the thought.

The Forest soon lightened a bit and we came in sight of a low wall which George hopped with a whoop. I smiled and followed Professor Kettleburn through the entrance, shutting the gate behind me.

Three majestic hippogriffs walked around the enclosure, stopping to stare at us. My breath was nearly taken away. I'd always wanted to see one.

"Mister Weasley, please back away from the hippogriffs. They don't like strangers," Professor Kettleburn called. He turned to me anxiously. "Would you like to meet them?" I nodded, grinning and moved forward. "Wait!" I turned back. "Do you know what you're doing?" I nodded again.

"You walk a short distance away and bow and keep eye contact until they bow back," I said softly. Professor Kettleburn grinned.

"Quite right. Go ahead. I'll watch and interfere if something happens."

George hopped up and sat on the wall near me as I walked towards the majestic creatures. The nearest one was a silky mottled gray-blue. I approached it slowly as its gaze swiveled to meet mine. My eyes started to water as I held its gaze and bowed low.

A moment or two passed before the hippogriff lowered itself to the ground in a bow. I blinked and righted myself, rubbing away the wetness from my eyes as I approached the hippogriff. George let out a wolf-whistle and I blushed, ducking my head into the hippogriff's side.

"Hello, there," I said softly as I petted it. "I'm Celia."

"Well done, Miss Tonks!" Professor Kettleburn called from behind me. "Well done, indeed! You're quite the natural. Which year did you say you were in?"

I let George answer for me as I stroked the hippogriff, lost in my own new world.

"She's a first year, Professor," I vaguely heard George say. "Like I said, very smart."

"Indeed. It's a shame she can't be in my class this year."

"You could request her," George said.

"I could, but it's unusual," Professor Kettleburn returned. "Besides, there's a whole process and it is only the first day and-"

I grinned as I petted the hippogriff. It seemed to grin back at me.

"I say, did her hair color just change?" I jumped and looked at my hair. It was now a bright yellow. I panicked.

"That's so cool, 'Lia!" George called as I stepped away from the hippogriff and ducked my head. "I didn't know you could do that."

I scrunched up my face in concentration and managed to get my hair to turn back to its normal shade. I hid myself behind the hippogriff, praying that neither George nor Professor Kettleburn would approach.

The crunch of leaves told me otherwise.

"'Lia, are you alright?" George asked, nearing. My hippogriff bucked and I dashed to the front to calm him down.

"Easy, easy," I whispered, stroking him. "You have to bow and keep eye contact, George," I said slightly louder. His footsteps stopped as he bowed to the hippogriff. It eyed him warily before bowing, taking longer than it had for me. George approached slowly and held out a hand nervously.

I grabbed his hand and put it on the hippogriff impatiently. He flinched, but slowly began to pet it, too.

"This is so cool," he said under his breath, a grin growing on his face. I glanced up at him and he caught my eye. "Now, is everything okay? I thought it was cool how your hair color just… changed!"

"It's not normal," I muttered, ducking my head into the hippogriff's feathers.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," George returned. "We can all do magic here. You just have a cooler type of magic."

I said nothing, just kept petting the hippogriff. George sighed and pulled me away.

"We should be getting back. Second period starts soon and I don't want you to be late to your first class." I nodded and sniffed, grabbing his hand as he walked away. He froze a little, but smiled at me and led me back towards the castle, thanking Professor Kettleburn on our way back.

* * *

"Weasley, Ronald," Professor Sprout called.

"Here!" the redhead from the train called from beside Harry Potter.

"Excellent. We're all here," Professor Sprout said with a smile. "I'm Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology teacher. This class will be more hands-on then most of your other classes. Before we begin, I want to make you aware of a dangerous plant in the greenhouses: Venomous Tentacula. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

I began to slowly raise my hand, but a Gryffindor girl's hand shot up much quicker. Not even waiting to be called on, she began speaking. A Gryffindor boy had also been raising his hand slowly, but he put it down when the girl began to speak.

"Yes, Miss-"

"Granger. Hermione Granger," the girl said, pausing to take a breath. "Venomous Tentacula is a green, spiky, toothsome plant with mobile vines that try to grab living prey. Venomous Tentacula expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. Its bite is highly venomous and can easily stun or kill. Its juice is also a less than lethal poison."

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said with a smile. "So you all can imagine why we want to be careful. If you get grabbed by the plant, feel free to shout out any expletives you so desire, or just scream. I'll be along shortly to deal with the plant with a severing charm. You should be learning that later this year after you learn the basics."

Hermione Granger looked pleased with herself. Most of the others looked a bit concerned about the Venomous Tentacula.

"Now, split into pairs and get to know each other. Then we'll begin the lesson."

A nervous-looking Gryffindor boy made his way over to me when I sat, unsure of where to go. Leanne had been swept up by Gwendoline and Hannah had gone with another one of the Hufflepuff boys.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the Gryffindor boy said shyly. "I think I like Herbology." I blinked and slowly stuck out my hand to shake.

"I'm Celia Tonks," I replied softly. "Why do you like Herbology?"

"Because it doesn't involve magic. It's simple, easy to understand," Neville said with a shrug after shaking my hand. "I'm not very smart, so something easy is nice."

"You knew an answer," I pointed out.

"I did some research over the summer," Neville mumbled, scratching behind his ear. I smiled gently at him.

"Me, too," I whispered.

"My favorite plant is the Puffapod," Neville said in a rush. He began explaining it in detail, though I already knew what he was talking about.

"Class! Settle down," Professor Sprout called. Neville blushed and apologized for talking. I quietly told him I didn't mind before Professor Sprout began again. "We're going to collect Asphodel roots for Professor Snape today. Can anyone tell me about the Asphodel plant?"

Neville and I both raised our hands. Hermione's hand shot in the air again and she opened her mouth to start talking when-

"Mister…"

"Longbottom," Neville said, blushing. "Um.. Asphodel is a white flower with long, slender leaves. Its roots are used in potion-making, but it also has other magical and non-magical purposes."

"Excellent, Mister Longbottom. Another five points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said with a gentle smile at my partner. "Now, with your partners, please gather five Asphodel flowers and separate the leaves, the stem, the flowers, and the roots from each other."

Neville and I looked around the greenhouse, unlike everyone else who just randomly started running around.

"They like rich soil," Neville said thoughtfully. I nodded and pointed to a back corner of the greenhouse that was illuminated. Five Asphodel flowers were growing there. Neville and I grinned at each other and made our way to the secluded spot in the ground.

I dug at the soil with one hand, exposing part of the roots and reached in the lift the flower from the ground.

"Don't you want a shovel?" Neville asked. I shook my head and pulled the flower from the ground, shaking it out to get the dirt out of the roots. "Okay." Neville dug at the next flower with a mini-shovel he had procured from the greenhouse table.

I crawled over to the next flower and started the process again. When we had collected our five flowers, roots and all, Neville and I made our way back to the table.

"I'll get the flowers, you get the leaves?" Neville asked. I nodded and started plucking the leaves from the stem while Neville pulled the flowers off. It took awhile for me to get all the leaves in a pile, so Neville started separating the stems from the roots.

"Well done, Mister Longbottom, Miss Tonks," Professor Sprout said from behind us. "Five more points to Gryffindor and five points to Hufflepuff. Would you two mind crushing all the roots?" Neville and I nodded and we gathered our roots in mortars and started crushing them to powder.

The other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs dumped their roots with us and went back to chatting while Neville and I talked softly and crushed the roots happily.

"Your hair is turning yellow," Neville said, almost dropping his pestle. Professor Sprout materialized beside me.

"I'm glad to see you're changing your appearance, Miss Tonks," Professor Sprout said happily. "Try to accept it."

I nodded, ducking my head and hiding it behind my hair as it stopped turning yellow. I didn't change it back, though, no matter how much I wanted to. I needed to try. For Professor Sprout and for George.

We went back to the crushing the roots in silence, but I could tell my hair had turned completely yellow by the end of the class. Neville and I dumped the crushed roots into phials which we handed to Professor Sprout before she dismissed us.

"Twenty points to both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for excellent teamwork," she called to the class. Everyone cheered and I even managed to grin. "Well done, Celia," she said for only me. I smiled gratefully at her.

I went back to my bags and carefully packed them, trying not to get dirt on them when Professor Sprout approached me.

"Celia, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Celia. I want you two to get to know each other this week. Find out five things about each other and I might give you some House points." With that, Professor Sprout left to prepare the greenhouse for her next class.

"It's Celia Tonks, right?" Hermione, the girl with bushy hair from earlier, said, sticking out her hand to shake. I nodded and showed her my dirty hands. She shrugged and retracted hers. "Well, getting House points is important, but I do look forward to making a friend."

I stood, grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder as I brushed off my hands on my skirt, leaving little dirt marks.

"I'd like that," I said softly with a small smile.

"I saw your hair change colors," Hermione said as we walked out of the greenhouse. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a metamorphmagus," I replied softly.

"What does that mean?" she asked curiously.

"I can change my appearance however I want," I said, ducking my head again. My hair was still yellow.

"That's so cool!" Hermione gushed. "How can I do that?"

"You can't," I said, sharper than I meant to. I cringed, realizing how mean I'd sounded. "You have to be born with the ability."

"Oh." There was a brief lull in the conversation. "Well, I still think it's cool. I'd change my hair if I could. It's really bushy."

"I like your hair," I said softly. Hermione blushed.

"Can you tell me more about it?" Hermione asked.

"Do you have fifth period free?" I asked in return. Hermione nodded eagerly.

"We should meet in the library!" Hermione said with a grin, gripping my arm. I nodded slowly. "Great! I'll see you at lunch!"

Hermione skipped away, leaving me near the Great Hall. I blinked and made my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go. Next chapter is up! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thank you to those who favorited this story:**

_catcat2000_

_Unofficial Nintendo Geek_

_Tanja3624_

_GodShynin300_

_Silverstarbeam1118_

_astrit090_

_ilikeballoons_

**Thank you to those who followed this story:**

_SecretsUntold216_

_catcat2000_

_Unofficial Nintendo Geek_

_Tanja3624_

_BasicCourtesy_

_ChigUnnie_

_Lionluck_

_Silverstarbeam1118_

_ilikeballoons_

_mostwithtoast_

_namelessdorkwhosjustwalkinby_

_teensuprnatural19_

_that1laptop_

_titclem_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late night update, but it is Tuesday! I kept my promise! Enjoy!**

**GodShynin300: Yes! She is opening up a bit and I am so excited for what's coming! Like, I've already skipped to planning a few books ahead and past for fun even though I haven't planned everything before that yet. I'm glad you're enjoying and commenting!**

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was - there was no kind way to say it - boring. Even though it was only the first day, full of note taking and rules, the way in which Professor Quirrel spoke and taught the first day was bound to leave us sleeping in our seats.

When lunch came, I was eager to clean my hands. The dirt that had been under my nails from Herbology had started to bother me halfway through Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, I rushed to the bathroom to clean myself off.

Emerging, I let out a little shriek as George and Fred grinned down at me.

"Hello, there," George started. "Good to see you-"

"We would think you would-"

"-be glad to see us-"

"-stop screaming - but it seems-" Fred continued. "Ouch!"

I punched Fred and then turned and punched George, glaring at the both of them.

"Right, right!" George said, rubbing his arm. "We shouldn't have ambushed you here, but…"

"Well, we were wondering how your first classes went," Fred finished sheepishly. I looked at the two of them incredulously. They couldn't wait until lunch?

"We should have waited until lunch, but we got bored, and… well, you know the rest," George said placatingly. I sighed and picked up my bag, swinging it over my shoulder.

Walking away, I tried really hard not to grin. The twins didn't follow me, so I stopped and looked back.

"Are you coming?" I asked softly. George's face lit up and he bounded over to me, Fred following, shaking his head as he laughed.

* * *

"Tonks, Celia," Professor Snape called, looking up as I raised my hand. "I sincerely hope for your sake that you aren't as troublesome as your sister," Snape said with a sneer, looking down on me as I was in the front row.

The whole class was on edge, silent and terrified. Snape swept down the rows, knocking students' knees into place at their desks.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Professor Snape began in barely more than a whisper. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here," I stifled a sigh of relief, "many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was silence in the classroom. I could handle this. There was no magic involved.

"Hedgeflower," Professor Snape said suddenly, rounding on Gwendoline. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Gwendoline looked positively baffled. I searched my mind for the answer. Gwedoline didn't seem to know… so I slowly raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Tonks?" Snape said, rounding on me. I blinked up at him, answering softly.

"Powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. We gathered the roots of asphodel today in Herbology and I was curious to see what it was used for…" I mumbled, trailing off.

Professor Snape merely glanced at me curiously before rounding on the next person to question.

"Macmillan, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir," Ernie replied, looking sheepish.

Professor Snape sighed, and turned to see my raised hand.

"Yes, Miss Tonks?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, but I'd say to look in your storage cupboards because it would be unlikely that we would have to gather one unless we were in the wilds," I responded softly, looking down at my hands.

"Very good, Miss Tonks. But can you tell me what the use of bezoar is?"

My mind went blank. I had known this only moments ago…

"Mum needed to grab one when Nymph got poisoned by accidentally taking Bloodroot Potion... it counteracts most poisons, right?"

"Very good, Miss Tonks. A point to Hufflepuff." I blinked up at Professor Snape as the class gasped. I had impressed him a little, I guessed. "Miss Tonks, do you know the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference, sir," I replied, picturing the plant in my head. "It's the same plant and it also goes by the name of aconite. Its flowers are useful in potion-making, as are its roots, but its leaves are extremely toxic, so someone probably tried to use it in a poison before." I stopped talking, realizing I was rambling and no one cared and-

"Well done, Miss Tonks. The leaves are not typically used, you are correct, but they do make for an incredibly poisonous paste when done correctly. Another point to Hufflepuff." I blinked up at Professor Snape as he rounded on the class, glaring. "Well? Why aren't you all taking notes?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Professor Snape lectured the class on proper instruction following. Zacharias looked as if he was going to fall asleep. Professor Snape divided us into pairs and set us to work on making a simple Cure for Boils. I, unfortunately, got paired with Zacharias.

Professor Snape watched me closely as I explained the potion to Zacharias quietly, asking him to grab the right ingredients multiple times. I finally stood up as he sank back down into his seat and made my way to the storage cabinet, grabbing the dried nettles, snake fangs, horned slugs, and porcupine quills.

Reading over the instructions carefully, I quickly added six snake fangs to the mortar and crushed them into a fine powder. Adding four measures of the powder carefully to the cauldron, I heated the mixture of dried nettles and snake fang powder to 250 degrees for ten seconds.

I hesitated on the next step. Waving my wand over the potion. I unzipped my bag and pulled my wand out with shaky hands, waving it quickly and setting the wand on the desk. It clattered instead of going softly. I let the potion brew for exactly thirty-three minutes before adding four horned slugs. I winced as they squelched in the cauldron, bubbling into liquid form.

I glanced at the textbook again, holding the porcupine quills over the cauldron. Wait. Don't add the porcupine quills until the cauldron is off of heat. I quickly and carefully placed the quills back down on the table, turning the heat off and letting the cauldron sit for a minute before I added the quills. There was no explosion, so I grabbed my stirring spoon.

"Miss Tonks, before you stir clockwise, add a stir counterclockwise," Professor Snape called from the back of the room. I nodded and stirred once counterclockwise, then five times clockwise.

I needed to wave my wand again to complete the potion, so I did it quickly, nearly dropping it in the potion itself. Zacharias snored gently beside me and I glanced over, a little annoyed. He could have done the wand waving and I wouldn't have had to touch my wand. Professor Snape made his way to my cauldron which was simmering gently.

"Everything seems to be in order, Miss Tonks-"

_Bang!_

Justin and Gwendoline's cauldron had exploded, and their potion was seeping across the floor. The two were moaning, having been drenched in the potion. Angry red boils sprang up all over their arms and legs.

"Fools! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Professor Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "We spoke about this." Professor Snape furiously turned to me. "Well, Miss Tonks, it seems we have an opportunity to test your potion. Bring it here."

I shakily stood and ladled two spoonfuls of my potion, handing it hastily to Professor Snape who forcefully fed the two students. I was horrified. What if it didn't work?

Justin and Gwendoline stopped moaning as the boils faded slowly. Professor Snape sent them up to the Hospital Wing as he turned to face the rest of the class.

"This is why we always read the instructions," Professor Snape said, having regained his cool. "Miss Tonks is very lucky she read the instructions before she added the porcupine quills to the potion or she would have ended up in their situation. As it is, Miss Tonks has earned another two points for Hufflepuff and I would like to speak to her now. Dismissed."

Professor Snape flicked his wand and the potions in the cauldrons disappeared. The class scurried out as I slowly packed my bag. Was I in trouble?

Footsteps stopped beside my desk and I looked up from my bag. Professor Snape loomed over me.

"That was some excellent potion-making, Miss Tonks," Professor Snape said. "You have quick reflexes, as you were able to stop before adding the quills and add in the extra stir I told you to add. I would like you to come speak with me after dinner about some potion-making. I would like to see if I am correct that you, unlike your sister, have a knack for potion-making. And I am concerned with how little you seemed to want to touch your wand."

Dread grew in my stomach. Two teachers knew that I didn't like magic. What would happen?

"Off you go," Professor Snape said, handing my wand to me. I thrust it in my bag, hissing a little as it burned my hand. I could feel his gaze on me as I left the classroom.

I rushed to the common room and dropped my bag off in my dormitory, leaving my wand in the bag. I didn't want to deal with it right now.

Hermione would probably be waiting in the library by now.

* * *

Hermione appeared beside me the minute I stepped foot in the library, dragging me over to a table and forcibly removing my bag from my shoulder. She sat, staring at me anxiously as I sat opposite her.

"So, I haven't ever heard of metamorphmaguses," she began.

"Metamorphmagi," I interrupted softly. "The plural is 'metamorphmagi.'"

"Right," she said, waving a hand dismissively, but I knew she was hanging onto my every word. "Please just tell me!"

Madam Pince walked by and shushed Hermione a bit.

"Madam Pince?" I called. She turned and glared at me, and I sunk back a little in my chair. "Do you have any books on metamorphmagi?"

"An interesting subject. Let me go look," Madam Pince said, her expression morphing in an instant as she bustled away.

"So you can't become a metamorphmagus?" Hermione asked when Madam Pince had walked a safe distance away. I shook my head.

"You have to be born one," I replied, remembering what Nymph had said. "Though it's a curse when you're younger," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing!" I quickly said, sitting up. If we were going to be friends, she didn't need to know I didn't like magic.

"But why would it be a curse? It would be so cool to change your appearance!" Hermione protested, not letting the matter drop. I sighed.

"When you're younger, you can't control your appearance," I explained softly. "Some muggles don't really understand or like magic and can be… harsh."

"Oh."

We were silent until Madam Pince brought a book over.

"I expect it back by the time the library closes unless your friend is going to check it out," Madam Pince said, setting the book gently down on the table between us. "Enjoy yourselves."

I gave a tight-lipped smile to Madam Pince as she walked away.

"It's so small," Hermione said, flipping through the pages.

"Not much is known about metamorphmagi," I returned.

"Is there any way to gain the abilities of a metamorphmagus?" Hermione asked, setting the book back on the table.

"There's a potion that can change your appearance temporarily," I said. "I think it's called the Polyjuice Potion."

"I've heard of that."

"There's also a spell, but I don't know what it is. Both are fairly complicated, not to mention slightly illegal."

"Oh." Hermione looked a little downcast.

"You have to pay attention to your emotions and the little details. If you don't watch your emotions, your appearance will change without meaning to. If you want to turn into someone else, you have to know the little details or someone will be able to tell you're not them," I said. "It's really not that fun."

"I know," Hermione said, "I just…"

"I'd rather be me than someone else, don't you think?" I asked softly. "It's just learning to love ourselves. You can change yourself however you like, but if you don't love yourself at the end of the day, what does it matter?"

"Yeah, you're right," Hermione said, brightening up a bit. "I still think it'd be cool to be a metamorphmagus, though." We sat in silence for a moment. "I'm going to go check this book out and then we should get to know each other. I'd like to be friends."

Hermione got up and grabbed the book, bouncing over to Madam Pince's desk. I sat in silence, staring at my hands. Somehow, just somehow, George and Hermione were managing to get me to talk. I really didn't know how. Talking brought attention to myself, and attention wasn't often good.

_Freak!_

My hands turned to ice, fingers blackening. Claws began to form and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming.

_She's so weird! Stop doing that, freak! Stop it!_

Black crept up my arms, freezing everything. Make it stop, make it stop. Magic is bad. Magic is bad. It hurts. It-

"Are you alright, Celia?" Hermione's voice rent my thoughts, banishing the black. I glanced up at her gratefully, nodding a little, not trusting my voice. "Great!"

Hermione sat down and tucked the book into her already bulging school bag before turning and facing me.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said with a smile. "I'm a muggleborn and I like reading."

"Celia Tonks," I returned softly. "Halfblood and I like animals."

"What sorts of animals?" Hermione asked.

"Hippogriffs and bowtruckles and crups and griffins and kneazles and mooncalves and nifflers… oh! And occamy and phoenixes and puffskeins and unicorns and winged horses… pretty much anything in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," I ended sheepishly. I had gone on a rant. Hermione would probably think I was weird.

"I've read that book!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "I don't know much about magical creatures, though. Do you?" I nodded, blinking a little at Hermione. She wasn't upset? "I'd like to learn more! But… maybe we should get to know each other better first?"

"Okay," I responded softly. "You know three things about me… I know two things about you…"

"Well, I like the homework better here than I did at muggle school, even though it's only been a day," Hermione said with a wide grin. I agreed. "My parents are dentists."

"What are dentists?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You don't know?" Hermione returned, furrowing her brow. "I thought you might since you went to muggle school…"

"Dad never explained," I replied with a shrug. "Something about them being scary."

"Dentists are people who help you take care of your teeth," Hermione said, stifling laughter. "I've never been scared of them, mostly because my dentists are my parents! What's your favorite class so far?"

"Herbology," I said softly. "You?"

"Transfiguration," Hermione replied. "I managed to turn a match into a perfect needle!"

We talked back and forth for a little bit before Hermione jumped up.

"Oh! It's almost time for dinner! We should put our things back in our dorms."

I nodded in response, standing and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Wait!" Hermione called, rushing up to me and giving me a hug. "We are friends, right?"

"Yeah," I replied with a grin. "We are." We walked out of the library together, still chatting before we waved goodbye and went our separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to those who**

**Followed:**

gwenwesley

**Favorited:**

gwenwesley

NgliwentThruUrPurse


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your enjoyment! I love writing this story, so I'm glad people like reading it, too!**

* * *

The next Wednesday, I was wide awake before any of my dormmates. I wanted to visit the hippogriffs again in their enclosure, so I quickly packed my bags and made my way to the courtyard.

"Miss Tonks." Professor McGonagall's voice stopped me in my tracks. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour? Breakfast does not begin for a good hour and a half!"

"I wanted to visit the hippogriffs," I whispered, staring sheepishly at my shoes. "George showed them to me."

"George Weasley?" Professor McGonagall sounded surprised. "Of all the tricks…"

"Professor," I called as she began to walk away. "It was during our free period. He got permission from Professor Kettleburn who watched the whole thing to make sure we wouldn't get hurt. And I know a lot about hippogriffs already, so he shouldn't get in trouble."

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked back to the ground. It really hadn't been George's fault or my fault.

I still didn't want to get in trouble.

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Very well, but I will be checking with Professor Kettleburn to ensure you are telling the truth," she replied, staring down at me. "For now, please refrain from visiting the hippogriffs or other magical creatures without Professor Kettleburn."

I nodded sheepishly and made my way back to the common room. I set my bag by the couch and grabbed my copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and began to read to pass the time.

* * *

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said after calling roll. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. I shrunk back in my seat, even as my classmates leaned forward. Magic _was_ dangerous. And this was _especially_ dangerous.

We began taking a lot of complicated notes. I was confused, frustrated, and terrified out of my wits. This didn't seem like the sort of thing to be teaching first years.

Professor McGonagall placed a match in front of me and spoke loudly for the class to hear.

"Your notes having been taken," she began sternly, "it is not time for you to attempt transfiguration. You will turn a match, like this one, into a needle."

Waving her wand, the match did indeed turn into a silver, shiny, pointy needle. With another wave, the match was back and Professor McGonagall set it on my desk.

"You may begin," she said, turning away and stalking down the rows of desks to help struggling students.

I stared at the match on my desk. My wand lay beside it.

I didn't want to burn my hand again. I didn't want to do magic. Magic was bad. Magic would-

"Miss Tonks, the bell has rung for lunch," Professor McGonagall said, frowning down at me. The rest of my classmates had left. Had I been thinking for an hour? "You haven't even touched your wand."

"Sorry, Professor," I murmured, blinking and standing. I frowned at my wand before hesitantly reaching to sweep it into my bad.

"Miss Tonks, why haven't you attempted the lesson?" I looked at Professor McGonagall now, panicking a little.

"We're here, Professor McGonagall!" a voice called cheekily behind me. I whirled around, grateful for the distraction. Fred bounded into the classroom, loosely followed by George, who looked a bit confused to see me there.

"Your detention will be in a minute, Misters Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, her frown tightening. "I need to finish my conversation with Miss Tonks and send her to lunch."

The twins shrugged and moved to the back of the classroom where they began to talk.

"Miss Tonks, I won't ask again. Why haven't you touched your wand?"

I didn't know how to respond, so I just showed her my hands. They were turning into claws.

"Your hands?" Professor McGonagall did not look impressed. Could she not see the claws? The room was getting colder.

"It burns," I whispered. "My wand burns." I shivered, the cold trying to creep up on me faster. It was all the way up my arms. "Black and cold," I muttered to myself. "Black and cold and claws."

"What?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply. My toes were freezing. Now my legs. They gave out and I collapsed to the floor. "Miss Tonks-"

"Cold," I whimpered, trying to rub my hands without scratching them with the claws.

"Miss Tonks, stop this behavior at once!"

My shaking was uncontrollable. So cold. So dark. But inside it burned.

"Is she alright, Professor?" I heard a voice ask.

"I don't know, Mister Weasley," another voice replied. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"What's that misty stuff coming off of her?" a third voice asked.

"Best get her to the Hospital Wing. I do hope she will forgive me… _Stupefy!_"

* * *

When Celia hit the floor, George knew something was wrong. She had whimpered something and was trying to rub her hands as he made his way over.

"Miss Tonks, stop this behavior at once!" Professor McGonagall cried, exasperated.

But Celia didn't stop. Something was definitely wrong with how badly she was shaking.

"Is she alright, Professor?" George asked.

"I don't know, Mister Weasley," Professor McGonagall replied, looking worried. "I've never seen anything like this before." George frowned down at Celia. Her eyes had rolled back in her head and-

"What's that misty stuff coming off of her?" Fred asked, startling George. Professor McGonagall was silent for a moment.

"Best get her to the Hospital Wing," she replied, pulling her wand out. "I do hope she will forgive me… _Stupefy!_" The spell hit the first year and knocked her out cold, the mist shrinking back into her.

"Professor-" George began.

"Not now, Mister Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, taking a deep breath. "I excuse the both of you from detention-" Fred cheered "- on the condition that you take Miss Tonks and her things to the Hospital Wing. In addition, you will stay there until I can gather the teachers and her parents. Am I understood?"

George nodded and kicked his brother when he didn't respond fast enough.

"Alright, alright! Fine," Fred cried, grabbing Celia's bags. "But I'm not carrying her."

George rolled his eyes and knelt beside the girl, rolling her over so he could pick her up. What was going on with his friend?

* * *

Voices. A pounding headache. Lingering cold.

"_Rennervate_."

My eyes flew open. Where… where was I?

"Miss Tonks, can you look at me, please?" I turned my head toward the voice. White beard. Glasses. Twinkling eyes. It took a moment for the voice to come into focus.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I asked, my voice weak. I frowned. What had happened.

"Yes, Miss Tonks. Do you know where you are?" I blinked slowly and turned my head to the other side. Rows of beds… I tried to sit up, but Professor Dumbledore pushed me down. "Not now."

"Hospital Wing?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Tonks. Do you remember what happened?"

I thought for a moment. Nothing… nothing… memory.

"It was cold," I said. "Cold, but warm inside." Professor Dumbledore frowned.

"Yes, it is as I thought. Madam Pomfrey, would you be so kind as to let everyone in?"

The doors opened and the chatter of voices made me wince.

"For your headache, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, helping me sit up and handing me a cup. I drank it slowly. My headache was soon gone as nine people surrounded me.

"Are you alright, 'Lia?" George asked, standing at the foot of my bed with his brother awkwardly. I nodded slowly, looking around at the others.

Mum and Dad were there… Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore were there… and then George and Fred were there.

"What's going on?" I asked softly. Everyone immediately looked to Professor Dumbledore.

"Perhaps, an account from Professor McGonagall?" he responded.

"You didn't touch your wand at all in Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall began slowly. "You kept muttering about burning and cold and claws. Then you collapsed and started shivering. Gave me the biggest fright I've had in years. You…" Here, she hesitated.

"You started giving off some sort of mist," Fred finished.

"Professor McGonagall stunned you and went to get the teachers and your parents," George said softly.

Oh. That wasn't good.

"Andromeda, Ted, are you aware of the situation?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Mum and Dad shook their heads. "Perhaps it would be best if Misters Weasley leave. This is a matter for the Tonks family and the current staff gathered."

Fred backed away immediately. George took a few seconds longer, sending me a small smile as he left, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

When the doors had closed again, Professor Dumbledore began.

"I believe Miss Tonks has developed an obscurus." Mum and Dad looked at each other than at me.

"But-" Mum began. Professor Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her.

"I understand your concern, Andromeda," he said softly. "'How could my daughter have developed an evil parasite that feeds off of her magic?' You wouldn't be the first parents to wonder that. From one of the two cases I am aware of, it was caused by ignorant muggles who teased the witch in question about her magic, to the point of bullying. The witch suppressed her powers, occasionally having extreme outbursts that would kill her mother. She lived much past the age at which most recorded cases of obscurials die, but she was never the same."

"We did send her to muggle school for a few years," Dad said weakly, looking at Mum, "even though we knew she was a metamorphmagus."

Mum reached for my hand and held it tight, smiling at me sadly.

"We're so sorry, Celia," she whispered.

"Miss Tonks, am I correct in believing that you were bullied over your magic in muggle school?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly. I looked down and bit the inside of my cheek.

When I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I nodded. Mum and Dad sighed.

"And you attempted to suppress your magic?" I nodded again.

There was silence for a few moments and I squeezed my eyes shut to try to stop myself from crying. I was being confronted. I was in trouble. Magic… magic was-

"Professor McGonagall mentioned that you talked about being cold and warm and having claws," Professor Dumbledore said, drawing me out of my thoughts. "Can you explain that?"

I took a shuddering breath, retracting my hand from Mum's. I stared at my hands for a moment.

"I… Inside is warm, like a fire," I said softly. "In here." I pointed at my chest. "But sometimes my hands turn black and grow claws and get cold. When it starts spreading to my legs, I start misting. When I'm all cold, I'm everywhere."

"And you don't like touching your wand?" Professor Dumbledore prompted.

"It burns," I whispered. "It hurts."

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "And you start getting cold when you're distressed?" I nodded. "It seems that you have an admiral amount of control over your obscurus, but you have hallucinations. If my guess is correct, Andromeda and Ted, when you realized bullying was happening, you pulled her out of muggle school?"

"Yes," Dad said. "We decided it was time to teach her more about magic, anyways, since Nymphadora had gone off to school."

"And you showed your love for her?" Mum was the one who responded this time.

"We tried to always be there for her, but we should have been more involved with muggle school," Mum said with a nod.

"Well, that is in the past," Professor Dumbledore said. "Madam Pomfrey, if you have some calming draught, I would appreciate you grabbing that." Madam Pomfrey bustled off.

"Will this get better?" Dad asked softly.

"Only time, and love, will tell," Professor Dumbledore responded. "For now, we will discuss options. I am more than willing to allow Celia to continue her education at Hogwarts. However, it is true that she is a danger to herself and others. Therefore, I would like your permission to contact Newton Scamander. He and I have created a few theories about obscurials that we would like to use to help Celia."

"Celia _has_ always wanted to meet him," Mum said, smiling at me. I just blinked back at her, unable to smile. Something was _wrong_ with me.

"Professor Snape tells me that your daughter is a natural at potions, besides barely touching her wand. If Miss Tonks agrees, she can take advanced lessons in potions." Professor Dumbledore looked pointedly at me and I hurriedly nodded, looking gratefully at Professor Snape. He nodded at me.

"There is, however, another matter," Professor McGonagall spoke up. "Miss Tonks must learn to use her wand. I would be happy to tutor her in wandwork and Transfiguration."

"Very well. Miss Tonks, do you agree?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

I blinked back at him, considering.

"Will it stop burning?" I asked softly.

"With time," Professor Dumbledore responded. I nodded to Professor McGonagall after a moment and she offered a rare smile. "Now, one last thing. Professor Kettleburn mentioned that on the first day of classes, Mister Weasley escorted Miss Tonks to the Care of Magical Creatures classroom and convinced him to show Miss Tonks the hippogriffs. It seems that Miss Tonks set a record for gaining the trust of those fantastic creatures and Professor Kettleburn was impressed. He would like to have Miss Tonks in his class."

My eyes widened. I could be in Care of Magical Creatures?

"Can I?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," Professor Dumbledore began, "you are in your first year. However, you will be meeting Mr. Scamander. If he thinks you will be able to take that class, I see no reason why you cannot start. You will, of course, need to attend your year's classes, but the third year's Care of Magical Creatures class is held after your afternoon class."

"Thank you," I replied softly.

"Here you are, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, handing me another cup. I frowned at it.

"It is my belief, as well as Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey's belief, that a calming draught may help for the time being."

* * *

I was confined to the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day and the next. Apparently, George had offered to take me to Astronomy, but Madam Pomfrey had flat out refused, saying that I needed rest.

Mum and Dad stayed until dinner before being escorted off the grounds by Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione came rushing in after dinner and told me all about what I would have missed in History of Magic that day and the next. We chatted for a while afterward until Professor Sprout came in to check on me.

We earned ten points each for getting to know each other and becoming friends. Professor Sprout had forgotten until seeing the two of us together in the Hospital Wing.

Hermione left shortly after, promising to catch me up on Astronomy as well. I thanked her.

Cedric came in at breakfast the next day with a few handfuls of chocolate stuffed in his bag and an apology. He left the chocolates on my nightstand and rushed to his next class.

Hermione popped in at intervals during the day, first with more chocolate, and then with news about Charms, which Gryffindor and Hufflepuff shared on Thursdays. We had apparently started learning the unlocking charm, _Alohomora_.

George and Fred visited during lunch and brought Exploding Snap cards, which immediately exploded in Fred's hands. After a moment of howling and George and I laughing, Madam Pomfrey ushered them out of the Hospital Wing, but not before George left me some food from the Great Hall.

Hagrid came to talk to Madam Pomfrey about something for his dog, Fang. When he spotted me, he was a bit confused as to what a student was doing in the Hospital Wing so early in the year, but he soon struck up a conversation with me that quickly turned to magical creatures. It seemed he had a love of them as well.

I was until Tuesday before Madam Pomfrey let me out with strict instructions to return once a month for more calming draught until the Christmas holidays. She also handed me a letter with my name written on it and told me to open it.

I stuffed it in my bag and went on my way. I would open it when I was alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to those who:**

**Followed:**

Dreamy-Girl2016

TweetleT

Lets go rattle the stars

VanishingDrag0n

BlueMapple

**Favorited:**

Dreamy-Girl2016

BlueMapple


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ouch. I'm so sorry. I meant to get this out on Tuesday, but... I didn't have time. You see, I'm in the class of 2020 and I graduated on Tuesday.**

**Lame excuse, I know (haha), but here's the new chapter!**

**Also, thank you **GodShynin300 **for another awesome review! You really make my days brighter. And yes, I'm excited about Newt Scamander coming as well! Also, yes, you were right! I really hope another Fantastic Beasts movie comes out soon because there's still so much we don't know about obscurials and I don't want to get anything wrong.**

* * *

When I walked into the Great Hall, my bag slung over my shoulder, I was greeted with broad grins from my friends. Hermione actually got up and ran to me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "What's going on? You are alright? You can come to classes now?"

"Oi, Hermione," Fred said, slinging an arm around her shoulders - which made her blush madly and shrug him off; he merely grinned in response - "Let our Hufflepuff breathe!"

I smiled gently at my friends. George and Cedric had joined the group. George smiled down at me, though something about it made me certain he was still concerned. Cedric hugged me next.

"Never scare me like that again, Celia," he said, releasing me. "I don't even know what happened, but… just don't get hurt again?" he asked weakly.

"So, 'Lia," George said, breaking the silence. "First year Hufflepuffs have their flying classes on Tuesdays with Ravenclaw. Are you ready?"

* * *

I went down the front steps onto the grounds with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Thank goodness Madam Pomfrey had let me out of the Hospital Wing before lunch. Today was my first flying lesson. Not that I didn't know how to fly; Nymph had taught me.

It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under my feet as I walked down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest.

The Ravenclaws were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. I had heard the Gryffindor Quidditch Team complaining about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high or always flew slightly to the left.

Madam Hooch, our flying instructor, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. They were pretty eyes. I liked them.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I glanced down at my broomstick. It wasn't like the one Nymph had gotten me for my birthday last year. This one was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" everyone shouted. I had to repeat it another time before my broom jumped into my hand, startling me. None of the others had gotten it on their first, second, or third try. Not even their fifth try.

Madam Hooch looked over and sent me a wink. I smiled back. So she wasn't so scary as she seemed.

When everyone had their broom in hand, Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end and walked up and down the rows correcting our grip. I was delighted when Madam Hooch complimented me. Nymph did know what she was talking about, after all.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two - one!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and I kicked off, keeping my broom steady like Madam Hooch said. A few feet in the air, the slight breeze tickled my neck and moved my hair. I grinned, soaking in the sun. It felt good to fly.

But I returned to the ground as instructed, smiling the whole way. Madam Hooch smiled back at me.

"Well done, Miss Tonks," she said. "Ten points to Hufflepuff."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. I had almost forgotten about the letter Madam Pomfrey had given me, but when I had to search my school bag for something Cedric had forgotten, I found it. Given Cedric the quill - why did he make a fuss over a quill? - I excused myself from dinner and walked quickly back to the common room.

Just as I suspected, I was alone. I set my school bag on my bed and settled on one of the oversized, yellow couches in the common room, ripping open my letter as I did.

_Miss Celia Tonks,_

_Professor Dumbledore has made me aware of the situation regarding your obscurus. He seemed to think my expertise in caring for magical creatures could help. I'm not entirely sure of that, but I will do what I can._

_It is true I have encountered a number of obscurials in my many, many years. But Professor Dumbledore and I have come up with a few theories. That's all they are, really, theories, but it's better than nothing._

_I have already written to your parents, Miss Tonks, and they have agreed to let you spend the Christmas Holiday with me and my wife._

_Professor Dumbledore also mentioned your fascination of magical creatures. I assure you, we have more than enough at our house to satisfy your curiosity. Professor Kettleburn, and old friend of mine, also mentioned that you flawlessly met a hippogriff? You will have to tell me all about that. I'm curious how an eleven - soon to be twelve, my mistake - year old knows so much about magical creatures._

_I look forward to hearing your response._

_Mr. Newton Scamander_

I stared at the pages before me. _Newt Scamander_, the Newt Scamander, had written to me of all people? And I was invited to spend Christmas Holiday with him?

"Celia?" I squeaked, turning around and nearly dropping the precious pages.

Cedric stood in the doorway, looking at the papers curiously.

"I was wondering where you went. Who's the letter from?"

I shifted to make room for Cedric as he made to sit down by me. He didn't know about my obscurus… could I trust him?

I made a split second decision and thrust the letter in his hands. He read it, his eyes going wide.

"You have an obscurus?" he asked, dumbfounded. "What's that?"

I blinked at him, a little annoyed. Did no one do their research on magical creatures? I thought he would be freaked out.

"It's a magical parasite," I said slowly. "It's evil and it tries to take over."

"Oh," Cedric said, putting the pieces together in his head. "Okay. Is there anything I can do?"

"No," I said softly, shaking my head slightly. "Mr. Scamander said he has some theories and he's met a lot of obscurials in his lifetime. Maybe he'll be able to help."

"That's wonderful, Celia!" Cedric said with a broad grin. "And you get to spend Christmas Holiday with him? Just be glad Charlie Weasley isn't at Hogwarts anymore. He might strangle you for a chance to work with Mr. Scamander. I remember when I was in my first year, Charlie told me about this dragon he'd seen in one of the Cursed Vaults. He was top of his class in Care of Magical Creatures, always wanted to work with dragons."

"Really?" I asked, curious. "What does he do now?"

"What else?" Cedric said with a laugh. "He works with dragons in Romania!"

We burst into laughter and Cedric finally handed me my letter. As Hufflepuffs started to drift into the common room, we bid each other good night and went our separate ways.

* * *

"Celia! Celia!" Hermione called shrilly from behind me as I entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. "Celia, I need to talk to you!"

I turned on the spot as Hermione dashed up, her frizzy hair frizzier than ever. She had a bit of a wild look in her eyes.

"It's important," was all she said as she snatched my arm and dragged me to a nearby bathroom. It was out of order. I had heard from Jean that a ghost named Moaning Myrtle resided here.

"Hermione, what's going on?" I finally asked when she let go and plopped on the floor of the bathroom. She patted the floor next to her, so I slowly sat, bewildered.

"Malfoy challenged Harry to a wizard's duel last night." I gaped.

"What?"

"Except he didn't show up. Ron was his second. I was trying to stop them," Hermione huffed at this, "and Neville didn't remember the password. We went down to the forbidden corridor on the third floor trying to escape Filch and… we went in!" Hermione said, shaking her head. "Honestly, those boys are idiots."

"What was in there?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"A three-headed dog."

"A three-headed dog?" I cried, jumping up with a grin. "Really? Can I see it?"

"Sit down, Celia," Hermione tutted. "And no, you can't see it. _We_ weren't supposed to see it. Remember what Professor Dumbledore said? We could have died!"

"Oh, you would have been fine," I said, sitting back down with a shrug. "Three-headed dogs are just that: dogs. They aren't particularly vicious."

"You know about three-headed dogs?" Hermione asked, eyes wide. She proceeded to tell me that the three-headed dog in question had been standing on a trapdoor.

"That's odd," I said. "I mean, three-headed dogs are dogs… guarding something isn't that out of place, but… it's odd. There doesn't really seem to be anything that needs protecting at Hogwarts, is there?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, shaking her head. "But why don't you tell me more about three-headed dogs and then we can go to breakfast."

"Okay."

"What have we here?" a giggling voice asked from behind me. I started and turned around. A girl in pigtails and big, round glasses grinned at me. But she wasn't solid. "Students in my bathroom?"

"Er… hello, Myrtle," Hermione said, obviously displeased, but not trying to show it.

"Oh. It's you."

"You're Myrtle?" I asked softly. "I've heard about you from my prefect, Jean."

"Oh, you're in Hufflepuff! They're so much nicer in that house," Myrtle said, swooping down next to me. "Did you come to visit me?"

"Well…" Hermione began.

"Yes, yes we did. How are you today, Myrtle?" I asked, giving Hermione a pointed look. I had also heard from Jean how to get on the ghost's good side and that she was particularly fond of helping kind students.

"Oh, absolutely dreadful!" Myrtle gushed, floating in air, kicking her heels and staring at us, her head on her fists like it was a sleepover. "I was remembering the day I died, there in my U-bend, when I heard you two talking."

"Sorry to interrupt," I said.

"No, no," Myrtle sniffed. "What were you two talking about?"

"Three-headed dogs," Hermione said, struggling to stay calm.

"Really? How boring," was Myrtle's response. "I'm going to go back to my U-bend. Ta-ta."

Myrtle swooped away, considerably happier.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked, slack-jawed.

"Like I said, Jean, my prefect, told me about Myrtle the other day. Said she was actually quite nice when you got to know her and that she loves talking about how she died and complaining. If you get on her good side, she might even help you," I said with a shrug.

"Okay…" Hermione replied slowly, like she didn't quite believe me. "Well, we were talking about three-headed dogs, so…"

"Right. Here's what I know."

* * *

We rushed into breakfast and grabbed a bite to eat as we saw Harry and Ron leaving the Hall with an oddly shaped package. My cousin and his cronies followed close behind.

"Where do you think they're going?" I asked, grabbing a piece of toast.

"And what is it they've got?" Hermione asked. "Come on."

We followed from a distance.

"That's a broomstick," Draco said, scowling and throwing the package back to Harry. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

"It's not any old broomstick," Ron said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Draco snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" Professor Flitwick squeaked from behind them.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Draco said quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," Professor Flitwick responded, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Harry said, obviously struggling not to laugh at the look of horror on Draco's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

I stared longingly after the package.

"I've always wanted to see a Nimbus broom," I moaned. "Nymph told me all about them."

"Not you, too!" Hermione snapped. "Come on!"

"Well, it's true," we heard Harry say as they reached the top of the marble staircase. "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"

"On what team?" I asked before I could help myself. The boys whipped around guiltily.

"Have you been following us?" Ron accused. I shook my head, eyes widening and looked at Hermione.

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" Hermione said with a glare.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry asked, a little confused.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air, leaving me alone staring at the broom longingly.

"I heard what Draco said," I said softly. "I'm jealous. I wish I could just see the broom."

"You're a Hufflepuff," Ron scoffed. "What do you care? Besides, you'd try to rat him out, goody-two-shoes."

"Excuse me, but now I see why Hermione doesn't like you," I said, standing up straight. "And what team is Harry on?"

"None of your business," Ron snapped before Harry could say anything.

"Oi! 'Lia!" George called from behind me. I turned around, fuming. "Where'd they go? And where were you?"

"They probably went to the common room to unwrap Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand," I said sourly. "I just wanted to see it. And then Harry mentioned something about a team… oh!"

George's eyes went wide as I put together the dots.

"Wait, Harry's on a team? And he got a new broomstick? But that's-"

"Shh!" George protested, putting a hand over my mouth. "Wood just told us, but nobody else is supposed to know!"

"Know what?" I mumbled into his hand. He removed it. "Know what?" I repeated innocently.

"Don't you dare tell anyone," George said lowly.

"I won't," I promised. "But you do realize anyone with half a brain is going to figure it out."

George straightened and grinned nervously.

"Oh, right. I'd better tell Wood." George bustled away, stopping as he reached a corner. "Hey, 'Lia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to ask if you can come watch Gryffindor practice?" George asked with a big grin.

"You can do that?" I asked, eyes widening. "Cedric said I couldn't come to Hufflepuff practice unless I was on the team."

"I'll ask Wood," George replied. "It'll be great."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for**

**Following:**

IoSolUno

CastingWhiteShadows


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Its late at night, but hey! Still Tuesday! This chapter revolves around Celia's birthday. Enjoy!**

GodShynin300, **I completely agree about Ron. And Celia meeting Fluffy. You have no idea how excited I am for that!**

**Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

"So Gryffindor Quidditch practice starts today of all days and you're suggesting we spy on them?" I asked incredulously. "Have you considered getting an invite?"

"I'm on an opposing team," Cedric said, waving an arm. "I'd never get invited. And I know today's important, but-"

"Oh, Celia!" Fred sang, shoving Cedric out of the way and sitting on my left. George plopped down on my right.

"Absolutely spiffing to see you this morning," George said with a huge grin.

"Stupendously stunning!"

"So, 'Lia, are you free this evening?" George asked. I nodded, a little confused.

"We wanted to tell you that-" Fred began.

"-since we know you love Qudditch-" George interrupted.

"-and since Wood gave us permission-"

"-and because I heard something about you having a birthday today-" George said, mussing my hair. I made a noise of protest and fixed it while he laughed.

"-and… wait. It's your birthday?" Fred asked, baffled.

I groaned when George and Fred exchanged mischievous grins.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Celia! Happy birthday to you!" they bellowed. Half the Hall joined in. I shrunk down, trying to hide.

"Okay, now that that's over," Fred said with a laugh, "we need to tell you why we're at the Hufflepuff table instead of the Gryffindor table."

"You have been cordially invited to the Gryffindor Quidditch practice this evening," George said.

"I'll be there," I said softly.

"Yes!" the twins said, high-fiving over my head and rushing off.

"Not going to put in a good word for me?" Cedric asked with a grin. I shoved him gently. "Okay, okay!"

"Miss Tonks?" Professor Sprout asked from behind us. I blinked up at her. "I was wondering if you could help me in Greenhouse One before classes start."

"Um, alright," I said, standing and slinging my bag over my shoulder. I shrugged at Cedric as I walked away, a little confused.

"Do you mind helping me collect Asphodel?" Professor Sprout asked on our way there. "Professor Snape requested an extra portion for today, and I didn't have any room to fit it into class. Since you did so well in Herbology the other day, I thought you'd be the perfect help!"

"Thank you, Professor," I said softly. I set my bag down at the entrance of the Greenhouse.

"Here," Professor Sprout said, handing me a few things to use. "We should be done in time for your first class.

We pulled up the Asphodel and separated the roots, flowers, leaves, and stems. Crushing the roots into dust, we placed those into little bags for Professor Snape. The leaves, flowers, and stems we placed elsewhere.

"There," Professor Sprout said, dusting her hands off on her jacket. "That should do it."

Two house elfs appeared before us.

"There are house elfs here?" I asked softly as Professor Sprout handed the Asphodel roots to them with instructions to give them to Professor Snape.

"Yes," Professor Sprout said with a smile. The house elfs disappeared with a resounding _crack_! "Pleasant little things, aren't they? Come, I'll walk you to your next class."

* * *

Transfiguration had been… stressful, to say the least. My private lessons with Professor McGonagall would start tonight before the Gryffindor practice. I had hung back after class to talk to her about it and she just smiled at me and said she'd be going to practice, too.

Charms was fine. Professor Flitwick had been made aware of the situation and worked with me in a corner while everyone else struggled over _Alohomora_ in pairs. I actually managed to do the spell with only minor burns, though that was probably because I did the spell quickly and dropped my wand immediately after from shock and because I was going to do it anyways.

I earned five points for that.

Flying class was wonderful, as per usual. Madam Hooch was still only letting us hover, but I convinced her to let me fly around a bit. It was only a few feet in the air and not very fast, but it was still wonderful.

* * *

In a few hours, the day would be over and I would officially be twelve. Cedric had told me to meet him in the Great Hall after dinner for a surprise. I thought it might have something to do with my birthday, but he waved it away.

I sat by myself at the Hufflepuff table as Cedric bustled off, telling me to stay put. Leanne quickly sat across from me and we chatted for awhile. I was curious where everyone had went, but I kept it to myself. No use asking if I wasn't going to get an answer.

I heard a loud _crash_ and an _ow_ and turned to look, but Leanne quickly intervened, getting my attention back to her. I was very suspicious now.

There was some giggling and shushing behind me, but I kept my back firmly turned much to Leanne's relief. Professor McGonagall came over shortly after and chatted with us, giving me the details of my lesson. It would start in an hour in Professor McGonagall's office.

Hands covered my eyes and I shrieked a little, jumping in my seat.

"Relax," a voice said lowly next to my ear. It was George. "Trust me. All you need to do right now is stand. Cedric is right next to you, he's going to help you up so you don't fall and break your neck."

I reached out to my right and jumped a little when I felt Cedric's hand grasp my own. He lifted gently and I stood slowly, feeling the table with my other hand. I stepped over the bench as carefully as I could. We walked forward a bit and turned, walking to another table.

"Now we're going to sit," George said softly, his hands still over my eyes.

There was giggling all around and I was suddenly seized with the indescribable fear that George was playing a trick on me and I would be humiliated. But I shoved it aside. George was my friend. He wouldn't do that to me. And Cedric wouldn't help him do it.

"I promise this isn't a prank," George whispered, as if sensing my irrational fear. "I would never do that to you."

So, with Cedric's help and George's hands still over my eyes, I sat. I swung my legs gently over the bench and felt the shifting as George awkwardly sat down next to me with his hands still over my eyes.

"Everybody here?" he asked. "Okay." And he removed his hands from my eyes.

We were at the Gryffindor table. There was a cake in front of me with twelve candles glittering. There was a small stack of presents grouped around the cake and my friends. Cedric, Leanne, George, Fred, Hermione, Hannah, Susan, Gwendoline, and Megan were there. Professor Sprout, Professor Kettleburn, and Professor McGonagall were there as well along with Gabriel and Jean. Hagrid was there with Fang, too. The Gryffindor Quidditch team - including Harry who had dragged along a reluctant Ron - was there with Lee.

"Happy birthday!" they chorused.

I grinned at everyone before blowing out the candles. I wished for what I wished every year: to be normal. But I wished for a second thing this time. I wished that I could take Care of Magical Creatures.

Professor Sprout cut the cake and distributed the pieces while a few presents were tossed around as people argued about which one I would open first. I settled the argument by plucking the closest present from George's hands who grinned down at me.

It was from Oliver. He grinned across the table at me and motioned for me to open it. Inside was a new copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and a note. I scanned it quickly. He'd given me permission to watch all of the Gryffindor Quidditch practices I wanted this year. I thanked him and went on to the next present.

Lee chucked a present at me, which I deftly caught, earning a few wolf-whistles from George and Fred.

"She'll be on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in no time!" Cedric said proudly from my right.

I opened the gift from Lee and reeled back as a few Fizzing Whizzbees flew out. Professor McGonagall quickly confiscated those, much to the amusement of everyone. Lee gave me his real gift, some developing solution and a muggle camera to use throughout the year.

Leanne, Hannah, Susan, Gwendoline, and Megan had gifted me what I learned was called nail polish in Hufflepuff colors. The girls vowed to help me learn how to put it on. There was also a stuffed animal badger which I hugged immediately upon seeing it.

Alicia, Katie, and Angelina had combined to get me a cute yellow diary and some other cute notebooks and quills. They high-fived when I grinned and thanked them profusely, finally able to write my thoughts down.

Hermione got me a planner to write my homework assignments in. Ron actually scoffed at that and Fred hit him over the head, remarking that if he had one, he might actually get better grades. Hermione looked thoughtful at that, and I was sure she was going to get the twins planners.

Ron, now thoroughly chastised, and Harry got me chocolate frogs. I thanked them and Ron, stuttering, apologized for being rude. I shrugged and forgave him. He was probably just excited about Harry's broom.

Cedric got me a Hufflepuff scarf. George quickly seized it from my hands and wrapped it around me so I could barely see over the top. That got a round of laughter in which I joined in when I finally got it unwrapped. Cedric apologized, but I thanked him because it would keep me warm.

Jean and Gabriel handed me a giant present which I unwrapped. It was a yellow blanket, hand-knit by the prefects. Every first year got one, and it was enchanted to grow with me.

Professor Sprout got me an easy-to-take-care-of plant. Professor Kettleburn and Hagrid got me the book that the third-years were using in Care of Magical Creatures. Professor McGonagall apologized for not getting me anything, but handed me a letter from Mr. Scamander and a package from my parents. My parents had sent my favorite copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ since I forgot it. Their note apologized for not getting me anything else, but I didn't care because I was just happy to be at Hogwarts and to have my favorite copy back.

Mr. Scamander wrote that he was still excited to meet me during the Christmas Holidays and wished me a happy birthday. He wrote that he was really excited to meet me and was driving his wife insane over meeting someone who loved magical creatures as much as he did.

* * *

The rest of the short party left me in a good mood. I desperately needed it for my private lessons with Professor McGonagall. Holding my wand hurt, but doing magic? That was by far the most painful.

We concluded the lesson with a trip to the Hospital Wing for my numerous burns. Neither of us was very happy with the first day's results. My euphoria from the party had completely worn out. I had even forgotten about the Gryffindor Quidditch practice I had been looking forward to.

With my hand healed, Professor McGonagall escorted me to the Quidditch pitch. It was almost completely dark out, but a wave of Professor McGonagall's wand sent lights all around the pitch to give some visibility. The Gryffindor players cheered and waved, and I finally perked up.

George and Fred landed on either side of me and lifted me by my arms. I squeaked as they roared with laughter and set me gently back down.

"Anybody who isn't on the Gryffindor team can leave now unless you're Celia Tonks. She has special permission," Wood called above the groans, "to be here. Off you go. I'm looking at you, Diggory."

I held in giggles as Cedric marched past me, rolling his eyes.

I watched as George and Fred jokingly tossed each other their Beater's bats over Angelina's head. Wood stormed over and yelled a few choice words and mentioned what a horrible example the two were being to Harry. I looked around as I sat by Professor McGonagall in the stands.

George grinned over at me as I stared at Harry walking onto the Pitch.

"Alright, let's start with a quick scrimmage!" Wood called, mounting his broom. "Teams are Fred, Angelina, Katie, and Harry and me, George, and Alicia. On my count-"

"Hold on," George protested. "This isn't fair. They have one more player than us!"

"Since we don't have any reserves-" Wood began. He was interrupted by George again.

"Who cares about reserves! Let's just pull someone in or change the teams!"

"Fine," Wood sighed. "Anyone in mind?"

"Oi! 'Lia!" George hollered, turning to grin at me. I jumped in my seat a bit and Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow delicately. I pointed to myself and George nodded, grinning even wider.

I stood slowly, not really sure if I should join them. I was a Hufflepuff, after all.

"Get in here, Celia!" Wood called, also smiling. He pointed me to the broomshed and I grabbed a Cleansweep. I was familiar with the broom series.

Once I rejoined the Gryffindor team, Wood gathered the team's attention.

"Let's get in the air. Discuss strategy and positions. No Seekers. One Keeper, two Chasers, one Beater."

I kicked off, flying higher than was allowed in flying class. It felt wonderful to be in the air. George hovered at my side once I calmed down a bit.

"You like flying?" I nodded, grinning - it seemed - from ear to ear.

Wood and Alicia flew over.

"I call Beater!" George shouted, thrusting his hand in the air. Wood shrugged.

"Wood, you take Keeper. Celia and I will be the Chasers," Alicia said.

"Sounds good. George, focus on distracting the other team's Chasers so Celia and Alicia have clean shots at scoring."

"Got it," George said, serious for once. That changed in a split second when he called, "Knock on Wood!"

Wood began to splutter, protesting as George shot forward and rapped on his head. Alicia zoomed after him and did the same. I just sat there.

"Go on, 'Lia!" George called. "It's tradition!" Alicia nodded encouragingly. I looked to Wood. He sighed and nodded.

I swept forward and hit him lightly over the head with a little smile. He grinned tiredly back at me.

"You lot ready?" Wood called over to the other team.

"Yes," Angelina cried, shoving Fred away from her. He merely grinned. "Let's get this over with!"

"First team to fifty points wins," Alicia explained as she flew next to me. "Follow my lead in the beginning. I'll get the Quaffle and pass it back and down to you. Dive to catch and speed forward. They'll try to corner you. I'll fly above you. Wait until they're almost on top of you and throw the Quaffle up to me." I nodded my response. "After that, we'll be playing on the fly."

I grinned to myself at the unintentional pun. Seems George and Fred have already made an impression on me.

Taking our positions, I analyzed the other team. Fred, Angelina, and Katie had taken their respective positions, leaving Harry as Keeper.

I looked at Alicia. She looked over, smirking. She'd spotted what I had. Harry's strength lied in being Seeker. Throwing him into new terrain would make it easier for us.

"Go!" Wood bellowed. The Quaffle flew up and Alicia sped farther in front of me, reaching for the Quaffle at the same time as Angelina, her fingertips brushed it…

Alicia batted the Quaffle down. I dove and caught it, pulling up a bit so I wouldn't spiral out of control. Katie was on my tail moments later as we sped toward Harry. Sure enough, she took my left and Angelina started to take my right.

We were close… closer… they were straining to reach the Quaffle… Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Bludger George went our way. They were almost on top me… I threw the Quaffle up, hard, and Alicia caught it. I dove once more as the Bludger veered into us. Alicia scores as I leveled out, leaving Katie and Angelina frustrated.

* * *

George, Alicia, Wood, and I won. My first unofficially Quidditch match was a resounding success and a great way to finish off my birthday.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for**

**Following:**

Diamond D' Natsuki

nathy13

**Favoriting**:

MercifulOmega


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well... I'm back? You all are probably really annoyed with me right now because I haven't updated in forever even though I said I would update and then I didn't... Well, sorry...**

**Anyways, I'm back, but you won't be getting another update for awhile. Finishing this chapter was hard because I had major writer's block, so what I've decided is that I'm going to finish writing Sorcerer's Stone and then update every week once that's done.**

**After that, I'm curious to know if you guys would prefer that I make each of the books seperate or make it all one giant book? Let me know with a message or with a comment, m'kay?**

**Well, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Halloween was just around the corner. My private lessons with Professor Snape were going really well. He'd given me an Advanced Potions book to study in my down time, one that had been written in. When I'd asked him about it, he merely smiled.

My lessons with Professor McGonagall were still hard.

"Again," came the dreaded command.

I picked up my wand and held it loosely. Already, the familiar tingling burn was beginning to spread.

"You need to concentrate, Miss Tonks," Professor McGonagall said with a sigh, rubbing at her temples. "Focus on the match's appearance changing into a needle."

I stared at the match, doing my best to ignore the burning of my wand. It was hard to imagine the match turning into a needle, but it wasn't hard to see the two pictures in my head.

I lifted my wand slightly, preparing to give it another shot…

"That's enough, Miss Tonks," Professor McGonagall said. "I can see in your face that you lack the confidence in your abilities. Would you like to explain?"

I set my wand on the desk and collapsed into a chair. Professor McGonagall summoned a chair and sat across from me, gazing gently at me.

"It's just…" I hesitated, not knowing how to explain. She would think it silly that I could change my appearance, but not do Transfiguration.

"That's hardly a reason, Miss Tonks," Professor McGonagall prompted, a ghost of a smile just touching her face. "One would think Transfiguration came naturally to a metamorphmagus such as yourself."

"That's just it," I finally said. "When I use my metamorphmagus abilities to change my appearance, I merely focus on the desired outcome. This… this you have to imagine the change itself. That's hard."

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall said, raising her eyebrows as she stared at me. "Is this the only thing stopping you?"

"I think so," I replied, looking down.

"You think so?"

"Well, it's hard to concentrate with my wand burning my hand. I thought it'd get better."

"It will," Professor McGonagall said, reaching over and laying a bigger hand over my own smaller ones. I looked up as she smiled gently at me. "With time, it will. But you need to let time do its own magic."

Professor McGonagall stood and vanished her chair. She paused to pick up my wand, examining it gently.

"I think we're done for the night," she said, handing me my wand. I took it and put it away. "This week, I want you to do a few things. First, I want you to imagine the change from match to needle and needle to match. Do not attempt the Transfiguration without me." I nodded my understanding when Professor McGonagall paused to look at me sternly. "Secondly, I would like you to spend more time with your friends and the magical creatures here at Hogwarts. Professor Kettleburn and I have agreed that you will use our lesson time this week to learn more about the various creatures here. Lastly, I would like you to write to your sister."

"Nymph? Why?" I asked. Not that I didn't want to write to her… it just seemed strange that Professor McGonagall would ask me to write to my sister… who she was not particularly fond of because of all the pranks Nymph did and rules she broke.

"As a metamorphmagus herself, she may be able to help you with Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall explained. "And I think it would be best if you explained the whole situation to her."

And there was the catch.

As much as I loved my sister, I knew it would hurt her to know that all her friendship - her sisterliness - had not been able to prevent a magical parasite forming inside of me off of my own fear of magic. It would cut her to the core to know that.

But I needed the help.

* * *

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

I blinked a bit at the rhythmic warning. It was rather funny, I supposed. A few people did laugh, but quickly went back to concentrating.

I thought through the movements, waving my hand as if I held the wand. A few people looked at me weird, mostly Zacharias, but went back to their own work. Professor Flitwick and I had come up with the system so I could attempt the magic when I was ready instead of being burned every time I was pretending.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" I muttered under my breath, swishing and flicking my hand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

I looked at my feather, mildly curious as to what would happen without the wand. I focused on it, urging it to fly.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The feather fluttered, but didn't do anything else. I blinked at it. There hadn't been a breeze in the classroom… did that mean that magic without a wand was possible?

I almost raised my hand, but I stopped myself halfway and put it down. I would ask Professor Flitwick after class. As much as I wanted to try the wandless magic again, I decided it would be good to try it with the wand.

I practiced swishing and flicking a few more times before ducking down and hesitantly grabbing my wand from my bag.

Professor Flitwick gave me an encouraging smile as I set my wand on the desk.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The feather lifted slightly, hovering at the tip of my wand. Curious, I lifted my wand slightly. The feather hovered a little higher.

The bell rang, startling me into dropping my wand.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff! Off you all go," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

I stood slowly, slinging my bag over my shoulder and waited awkwardly while the others filed out.

"Well done today, Miss Tonks," he said, smiling up at me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Can magic be done without a wand?" I asked softly.

"Magic without a wand?" Professor Flitwick repeated. "Why, yes, of course. Wands are only a tool for channeling our inner magic. But wandless magic is incredibly hard and complex."

"Oh," I murmured.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just… I thought I might have… it's nothing."

"Did you attempt wandless magic?" Professor Flitwick asked. I nodded. "Oh, really? Splendid! Though I doubt anything actually happened."

"Actually… I think something happened."

Professor Flitwick gaped at me.

"Well show me, show me!" he squeaked, giving a little dance of excitement.

I walked slowly over to the closest desk with an intact feather, my bag resting on the floor. Could I really do it again?

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I murmured, willing the feather to move. It twitched, fluttering a bit in the nonexistent breeze.

"Oh! Oh my!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, looking at the feather closely. "Well that was quite a feat!"

I frowned. It had barely moved.

"Without a wand! How incredible! I think I will bring this up with Professor McGonagall," he said, grinning up at me. "Now," he gave his wand a flick, "here is a note for your next class. Off you go!"

* * *

I had promised to sit by Hermione at lunch today, but as I looked around, she was nowhere in sight. Harry and Ron were eating enthusiastically, completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione could not be found.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked, standing awkwardly to the side.

"How should we know?" At least, I think that's what Ron said. His mouth was too full of food.

"She's in the girl's room, crying," one of the first year girls said with a shrug. "Been there since Charms."

I frowned, turning and glaring at the boys.

"What did you do?" Ron looked thoroughly sheepish and mumbled something. "Nevermind. I'll be back."

I turned on my heel and rushed out of the Hall, desperate to find Hermione. Ron wasn't very nice most of the time.

"Hermione?" I asked, fidgeting slightly at the sobs echoing through the door. I turned the handle and stepped in, closing the door softly behind me. "Hermione?" I tried again.

"Leave me alone!" Hermione shouted through her tears. "Just go away."

I set my bag down out of the way and walked over to the sinks, sitting down and drawing my knees to my chest.

"You're one of my only friends," I whispered. "I'm not leaving you."

* * *

"Do you want to come get some dinner?" I tried, standing and stretching my legs.

"Maybe in a few minutes," Hermione replied, wiping her eyes.

"Alright."

I turned, preparing to grab my bag and pull out a few chocolates.

"Do you want some chocolate?"

Hermione shook her head, wrinkling her nose as an unexpected smell hit us.

"Ugh. What is that?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied, pulling my robes up to my nose.

The ground shook, and I turned.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs as thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

A Mountain Troll.

I couldn't help the little shriek that escaped as I backed up. It's gaze landed on me.

Then Hermione screamed. And everything fell into confusion.

Water, wood, everything was flying around as the troll swung its club, trying to hit me and Hermione.

"Confuse it!" Hardy yelled, stumbling into the girl's room. He seized a tap and threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The roll stopped its swinging at me, looking dumbly at Harry before turning back to me as the wood on top of me shifted in my attempts to get away.

Then I was being squeezed around the middle. I screamed, the ground far, far below me.

"Oi, pea-brain!" Ron yelled, also throwing a pipe. In response, I found myself hurtling forward, the wall coming closer, closer, closer-

* * *

"I hope she wakes up soon."

"Taking on a troll? What was she thinking?"

"Celia didn't take on the troll, I did."

I tried to open my eyes, but immediately shut them. There was so much light.

"Shh! She's awake! Celia? Are you alright?"

"Hermione?" I asked, squinting against the light.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around me. "When the troll threw you, we thought… oh!"

"Let our Hufflepuff breathe, 'Moine," Fred drawled.

"You are alright, though," George asked anxiously despite the smile on his face.

I nodded hesitantly, trying to remember.

"That's goo-"

"I think I broke a rib!" I squeaked, pressing my sides. It took a moment, but everyone burst into laughter. "What?"

"You only bruised your rib, almost broke it, but Madam Pomfrey already healed that and your concussion," George said, giving me a small smile.

"Oh." I looked around at my friends.

"We were really worried," Cedric said, a small frown etched on his face. "Madam Pomfrey said you should have woken up sooner, but…"

Everyone looked around a bit. Cedric motioned for someone else to finish.

"You've been out for two days," Ron said. Hermione elbowed him and he yelped. "What? I'm just saying it how it is!"

"You don't need to be so insensitive, Ronald," Hermione hissed.

"You're fine," George interrupted. "Madam Pomfrey knows what she's doing, even when dealing with a troll."

"Out! Out! No more than four visitors at a time!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked.

"See you later," Cedric muttered, reaching over and giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll, uh, head out," Fred said, grinning cheekily. "No more facing off against trolls without us, eh?"

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped, standing and looking over George's head.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Misters Weasley. Mister Potter. I was hoping to have a moment with Miss Tonks."

"Oh, of course!" Hermione said, yanking Harry up from his seat. Ron stood as well. "See you tomorrow, Celia!"

"Bye, 'Lia," George said quietly, standing and giving me a small smile before turning and leaving quietly.

Professor Dumbledore waited patiently until the door closed behind George before he took a seat in George's vacant chair.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I wished to speak with you," he said kindly. I nodded slowly, more than a little confused and worried. "It's a simple matter, really. I wished to speak to you about my sister."

Dumbledore had a sister?

"Her name was Ariana," Dumbledore said with a wistful sigh. "Our parents' pride and joy. I have a younger brother, too, Aberforth. He runs the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade, you know. He loved Ariana more than anything."

Dumbledore lapsed into silence, staring out the window. What did this have to do with me?

"When she was six, Ariana was found by three Muggle boys practicing underage magic. They attacked her, leaving her traumatized to the point where she could no longer do magic. But she could not get rid of it, either. It turned inward, driving her mad and exploded out of her when she couldn't control it."

That sounded… just like me.

"Our father retaliated and was sent to Azkaban. He died there. We moved and Ariana was hidden away from the world. She could not attend Hogwarts. When she was fourteen, she lost complete control. Our mother was killed. Ariana died shortly after."

Did that mean…. Would I not….

"We had to keep her hidden away because the Ministry of Magic has-"

"-classifies Obscurials as incredibly dangerous. To be killed on sight if unable to be contained," I muttered bitterly. Dumbledore looked surprised. "I did my research."

"Then you understand why your condition cannot be revealed to anyone untrustworthy. We did not treat Ariana the way we should have treated her. I've regretted it every waking moment of the rest of my life. We will not make the same mistake with you," Dumbledore assured.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to those who:**

**Favorited:**

FandomsUnite2001

Tegan 88

cherrybombb

Nina aspen wolf

FictionalAffluency19

QisyaChan1296

Remus Orion Potter

namlessdorkwhosjustwalkinby

**Followed:**

ngxingyu

Evilhyperpixie13

cherrybombb

Nina aspen wolf

alyssum123

Starlua

Chelsea always

QisyaChan1296

Remus Orion Potter

fandomnut95


End file.
